The Blood Raven
by Raresnow
Summary: Everything about her is classified. Nobody knows who she is. She has abilities that no S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel has ever encountered. And for the first time in her life, her secrets and her past become unraveled by people that she has quickly grown to care for. Who is The Blood Raven? Go to profile for outfits. Cover art is "Blood Raven" by theGroo
1. Prologue

Name: Unknown

Aliases: Unknown

Age: Mid twenties

Height: 6'5"

Weight: Unknown

Eyes: Pale blue

Hair: Black w. red

Build: Fit

Complexion: Fair

Race: White Hispanic

Nationality: Unknown

Markings: Unknown

Language: English

Occupation: Unknown

As the policeman stared down at the information paper — in which he had to type up by hand because the system was glitching uncontrollably — that was pinned to the information board, he felt a chilling feeling nipping at the back of his neck.

Turning around to heed the thing head-on, like a man would, he glared right back into her haunting eyes. He found the color of them distasteful. They looked fake to him, unreal... unnatural. He knew that when he went home tonight, those eyes will haunt him in his sleep.

"I'm telling you, Tommy, I didn't do it." she said, voice stimulating spiders crawling underneath his skin. "I'm innocent."

Straightening his tie and wiping his sweat off on his pants, Tom slowly walked to her cell, refusing to break eye contact with her as he counted the times his boots made contact with the concrete floor; how many steps it would take to get away from her and those _eyes_.

"You were found with over fourteen deadly unauthorized weapons in your possession." he stated clearly, soul set on not letting her know anything. "Guilty."

Shit.

Shit, shit, shit!

His voice cracked. She knew.

He was scared. And she _knew_.

Oh, but she knew with all of her blackened heart that she strikes fear into anyone that looks into her eyes.

His heart pounded loudly for all, for _her_ to hear, as he bounded and weaved his way out of the office to upchuck the remnants of a sandwich that earlier today she stared at so hard he swears she poisoned it with her eyes.

Inside, the other police officers laughed and giggled at him. He was too easy to scare.

"Even with the slightest spook, Tommy boy goes and yaks up his lunch." a woman officer chuckled before taking a sip of her coffee and locking eyes with the girl behind bars. "And, really, how could anyone with a brain be afraid of her?" she scoffed with accusation. "She's just a goth tramp who found daddies toys and went on a field trip."

The criminal flashed her carved canines, her teeth glaring in the low light. "I wouldn't bet on it, Judy." she said, and the cop briefly flicked her eyes to her name tag and back. Judy.

"Something tells me that you know what _really_ happened in that shack eight years ago."

The guard visibly tensed at her words.

The prisoner smirked devilishly. "Looks like someone's a coward, huh?" she cackled, and rushed forward, gripping the bars with her gloved hands. A snarl ripped from her throat, spreading fear in the employees in front and all around her.

Judy stomped out of the cell area and went straight to the bathroom to cry. Everyone else inside the room quickly disbanded.

Sitting back onto the small bed, she took the scratchy blanket in her hands. Calculating its length approximately, she shredded the blanket into fours, with the help of her strength and fingernails.

After tieing them each together, she put it around her neck. Now she had a lovely scratchy souvenir from her time in this craphole.

Now, onto business.

First, escape.

The prisoner walked to the window, hair lightly shifting with the cold breeze of the Minnesota night. Holding the bars, she tested them.

They were weaker than the front bars. A lot weaker. Perfect. Time to get out of this place.

She pulled, and pulled, and pulled. And soon enough, they snapped right off with a small _chink_.

Smiling and running her tongue over her canines, she tugged off the cloth on her neck and dived out the window, landing in between bushes with ease.

Second, weapons.

Swaggering back into the building, she headed towards the back room where the evidence lockers were held. No one was there.

This was too easy.

After suiting herself up, weapons in its mindset place, where it belongs, she headed through the front door. As it shut behind her, a gun was cocked.

Turning around, she found the officer from earlier who was scared out of his wits by her. Even now, the gun in his hands was trembling uncontrollably.

Bringing a finger to her blackened lips, she began to walk towards him, and he only got worse.

"Don't come closer! I-I'll s-shoot you, I will!" his vocal chords betrayed him as the words spilt from his mouth.

Her sinister smile that held tricks showed, making Tom shiver. "Little boys shouldn't play with toys that aren't there's."

Snatching up the gun, the escapee threw it through the window that she had recently jumped through.

She caressed his face gently, causing him to hiss and shiver at her light touches. Her eyes never left his.

"I'm not going to hurt you." she leaned into his ear and whispered, breath tickling his lobe. "See you never, sweetheart."

In a blink, she was gone. Tom's ears could barely pick up the light clicking and clacking of her heels.

Her with the _eyes_.

* * *

><p>I don't own the Avengers, as anyone with a brain would know, and each of the rights to these characters belong to Marvel, and blah, le blah. I only own The Blood Raven character, Nico, Olivier, and this tits plot.<p> 


	2. Chapter One

_***psst* i'm gonna do that asshole thing where this story will have short chapters, but ssshhh, sshh everything will get better bc i'll probs change that chiz l8r k**_

* * *

><p>Head resting on her hand, the recent prison escapee clicked her nails on the polished metal desk of her boss's office.<p>

"You really have to stop letting yourself get captured, agent." crossing her arms over her crisp black suit, Olivier McKitt scowled downwards at her most trusted and best, yet the most delinquent, deputy.

The girl chuckled, shifting her spot in the leather chair. "Eh, you know it's not my fault. The Minnesota police are _so_ uptight." she huffed, twiddling with the small items on the furniture.

"No, don't blame them for your ignorance." Olivier slammed her hands down on the desk with force. "_You_ should've hidden your weapons better. This is _your _fault, kid."

She sighed, letting her hands fall down onto her lap. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry, Olivier. To be honest, I got bored." that got her a sharp glare, which was returned with a shrug. "Everything was just repetition, repetition." that reminded her of Avatar, her favorite movie. James Cameron was truly the master of all films. "I needed something different, you know? Finally something exciting, or whatever."

McKitt glowered at the woman below her, desiring to clock her in the jaw. It was a recurring feeling that resurfaced every time she was in her presence. "Different? Exciting?" she ran her tongue over her teeth, obviously upset with the person in front of her. "Fine. You want to do something like that? Then I've got something you might be interested in."

Curiosity finally peaked, the darkly draped agent leaned forward in her chair, now actually paying close attention to what her boss had to say. Raising a sculpted brow, which took hours to finally master how to get the perfect shape, she silently told the towering blonde to continue.

"A job that requires your skills has opened upstate, concerning an discretely amatuer government by the name of S.H.I.E.L.D. Heard of them?"

She shook her head.

"Doesn't matter. Recently, an important artifact was stolen while one of their bases was compromised, and now, they are scrambling to get it back from the alien Norse God who stole it from them."

Raising a finger, she signaled for her boss to pause. "Wait, did you say 'Norse _God_'?" she scoffed skeptically.

Olivier let out a breath. "Believe it or not, yes, the Norse stuff is real." she placed her hands on her hips. "Anyways, the Trickster by the name of Loki stole a massive energy cube called the Tesseract. It's imperative that they retrieve it back from the God, because... well, you know, the whole 'taking over the world and enslave the human race' bit."

Running a hand through her hair, McKitt sat back down in her chair. "So, your mission is, whether or not you accept it, is go down there, and coax that bastard into giving it back. Nobody cares how you treat the God, just as long as you don't kill him. But no one said you can't bring him close to jumping off." she smirked evilly. "Now, go. I'll have a plane fly you there tomorrow night."

The girl nodded, leaving the room with a mocking two fingered salute. Sometimes, her boss was just so badass. But she could never admit to that. The two of them had a relationship that surpassed one of boss and employee. It was much cooler than that.

Heading through the front doors of the office building in which she worked, the corset loving woman quickly hailed her own private cab, as per usual, and leaned back in the seat, chatting idly with the cute chauffeur who already memorized the way to the agent's house. It was actually, and believably rare to obtain a nice house in New York with enough green to have a greenhouse. Which, illegally, she grew a little bit of her own green.

"Hey, you know what, can you quickly stop at the CVS down here? I'm, like, really in the mood for some candy." making the front driver chuckle lightly at her use of reference to Fez from That 70's Show. She really loved that character, with all of his flabouancy and sweets loving. Going inside, she quickly picked out her top five favorite sweets, sodas, and front counter craps, and went to checkout.

Pulling up to her front door with all of the trash from her little to nothing splurt at the store, the woman handed a decent tip to the driver, along with a slip of her own number hidden in between the bills and packed her trash into a bag. She headed inside, tossing the bag of crap into the trash and the remains into the fridge, and slipped out of her tight clothing — in which she loved with all of her heart, and wouldn't ever change her wardrobe given the choice — quickly stepping into a loose, large and comfortable men's t-shirt from one of her old one night stands from what couldn't of been but less than a week ago. It even still had the musk of a desperate man going to the bar.

She crawled into the large bed, sighing and stretching her limbs before crawling back up inside the sasquatch body shell in which she resorted to every night of sleep.

And as she closed her eyes, knowing of just what exactly would come when she did, she couldn't stop the everflowing shitstorm of her recurring nightmares. She secretly felt like the Wolverine.


	3. Chapter Two

It was a good thing that Olivier didn't send that plane in the morning. Because, God knows that she would miss it terribly. She has always had the worst of problems with her sleeping; her super body required over thirteen hours of completely _uninterrupted_ sleep. And if any unlucky soul was to foolishly shake her awake before she got however many hours she wanted, they were probably going to have their throats either punched in, eaten, or ripped out.

And, after those casually peaceful thirteen hours, the girl woke up to the glaringly and annoying red numbers on her bedside clock. Honestly, she had always thought that alarm clocks were the dumbest thing to ever be created, and for her to own one was just stupid.

Rubbing her forehead, she rolled over onto her side, picking up the piece of technology, and threw it against the wall. She smiled in satisfaction as it smashed to pieces.

Just then, a young man entered through her bedroom door. "Such a shame, you broke another one."

She snickered, and asked, "What do you want, Nico? And for fucks sake, how many god damn times have I told you that I will not hesitate to bring your ass down to the floor if you keep on pulling this shit." she ran her long nails through her hair, careful not to snag her own scalp with those sharp baby daggers.

Nico raised his hands in defense, not necessarily wanting to get smashed into a pulp. "I know, I know, I just got orders to check on you, just incase you were dead." he gave a lopsided smile. "Apparently not."

"You're damn right not. Now go away." shooing him out the door, she got changed and prepared for her flight later that night.

After successfully fitting all over crazy lethal weapons into a backpack and a duffel bag, she quickly got changed.

"Record time, princess." Nico was leaning casually against the kitchen counters, looking mismatched as ever with his piercings and tattoos along with hismillion-dollar suit. "I was tempted to come in there and join you."

The girl raised an eyebrow at his words, tossing her bags onto the futon.

"New piercing, huh?" she said as she reached into the cupboard. "Seriously Nico, why there, when someone, I won't specify who, could rip it out?" she could just imagine an evil guy cackling as the chunks of Nico's nipple still hung from the bar that was previously in his chest.

He let out a short laugh. "Just you try, girlie." he said, face returning back to its usual stoic look.

She quickly spooned down the breakfast cereal, then tossed the bowl and spoon inside the sink. She stared him down, both of them refusing to break eye contact. Finally, Nico blinks, caving into the game just to get her over to him. And she complies, pulling on his red tie to bring their lips together, the cool brushes of metal grazing each of their lips as they kissed. Nico tightened his arm around her waist to pull her against him.

She quickly pulled away, just dragging on the game in which they always played. They both wordlessly agreed long ago that teasing was fun to do to one another, and so they did.

"Let us be on our way, eh?" she smirked, quirking a brow.

The agent nodded, grabbing her bags and handing them to her, already knowing that she lets no one else handle them. He was lucky that she wasn't gnawing his head off by just touching the cases that they were in. But that was just the relationship they shared.

Pushing open the garage, the notorious girl tightly strapped the bags to the side of her favorite motorbike, and placed the black helmet onto her head.

"Race you there?" she winked to Nico as he stood in the driveway, watching her, and she zoomed off, leaving him to stand there by himself.

"A race it is, then."

The two of them whipped down the roads, swiveling and nimbly weaving between each lane and cars.

Nico finally caught up to her, he gave her a hand sign saying, "Winning!"

Mocking Charlie Sheen was the best thing to do.

When the private airport came into view, she leaned forward, pressing her agile body closer to her bike, and began to pick up more speed. No way he could win now.

Laughing loudly as she skidded to a halt in front of the terminal, she took off her dark helmet, and watched as the loser of this race drove up next to her.

He sighed, taking off his helmet. "Fine, you win. Congratulations."

She celebrates her victory by pumping her fist in the air. "Yeah-Heh Heh! Suck my nob, mate!" she sang loudly, the joy never leaving her voice.

"Because I know you so enjoy mine." Nico winks, sauntering over towards the entrance of the jet, the stairs no issue for his long legs. Smiling and grabbing her bags, she followed behind him, packing her things safely underneath her seat so she could feel it with her feet.

She sat down from across her "guard" of sorts, resting her head on her hand, eyeing him subtly. Her eyes traced his aquiline jaw line; his nose that had the crook that complimented the angle of his jaw and the quirk of his mouth when he smirks. The bright silver of his irises cutting sharper than points of glass when they found anyone who looked at him, were staring right back at her, admiring her own stupendous attributes.

His eyes raked up and down her body, and she knew this well. From her legs, to curved waist, to her large chest which was oh _so _exposed in the tight corset, and finally to her face and her piercings, in which he loved. Two in her eyebrow, a ring in her nose, two rings in her lips, a trident piercing through the lobe of her ear, a set on the back of her neck, a pair of snakebites below her lips, and then one through her tongue. She had already told him of her plan to get her collarbones pierced soon.

Setting his eyes on her outlined jaw and cheekbones, which intimidated her enemies – to the point where they themselves would crap their pants – if she so desired. And the long scar that traced from the base of her straight nose to her eye.

Just seeing that scar sent chills down his spine, the memory of seeing her come back to the apartment after that brawl. She was bleeding in every place, the outside rain not making it any better. When he first saw her, his heart dropped. The only story that she would give up was one involving a lot of alcohol and a rogue lion.

They both spent the next hour staring each other down.

The captain came onto the speakers. "We will be landing soon, so prepare for departure. Have a nice and safe day, agents."


	4. Chapter Three

**sorry that this chapter and the last (maybe) were/are kinda rough. i'm not/wasn't in the exact same state of mind as the prologue and first chapter, as to be expected. sorry sorry sorry my lovelies okay i'm tryin' tho so hush**

**also, sorry that it's been so frakkin' long since i updated, it's just been really hard for me to continue on with this story in a way similar to the prologue and first chapter.**

* * *

><p>After stepping off the plane, the pair were followed by three armed guards who were having troubles keeping a straight face around the two most freaky and intimidating people that they've ever been around. As the only female agent in the group glanced around at her surroundings, some agents pointedly avoided eye contact with her. An unnerving feeling whispered up and down their spines because they felt like she knew that they were trying to ignore her eyes, even though that their own were each hidden behind black shades.<p>

"So, when does the fun stuff start? I'm getting a bit impatient here." she spoke up, slinging her giant weapons duffel bag over her shoulder as she scratched a spot on her neck underneath her collar.

An agent approached her, hands one atop the other in front of him, dark hair combed and parted, wearing a crisp suit and dark sunglasses like most of the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents around her. "Greetings, agents Mason and..." his brow furrowed behind the dark spectacles on his face. "How peculiar, I was not informed of your name. There wasn't an exact one in your file; there was quite a few common points missing."

She made a clicking noise with her mouth and shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, best if you get used to that."

"Right, then. Anyways, my name is Agent Phil Coulson, and I will be escorting you two to the helicarrier to meet up with the rest of the team so you all can be fully informed of the situation. Follow me." he turned around and looked towards the sky as a black helicopter landed near them.

Nico leaned over towards her, and whispered into her ear. "'Team?' What team?" he asked. It felt strange to him that he was uninformed about anything related to his job, besides the woman next to him.

She let the hand that lazily hung from the black bag across her body to sway next to her. "S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to call them the 'Avengers.' The team consists of six people, all skilled or special enough to be there. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rodgers, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton."

He nodded, then silently followed behind her towards the awaiting helicopter. The blades were already spinning and ready to go, the force of the wind tousling her hair. She was definitely going to need a brush after this. Coulson stepped in first, then Nico, who turned to extend a hand to her in which she accepted. Quickly after situating her bags by her feet, they each strapped in.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier that they were taken to was a massive transportation unit out in the middle of the ocean. Military jets stationed around the outside ledges. Mechanics, soldiers, agents and other officers were running about and getting everything prepared for their takeoff by strapping each of the large supplies and vehicles that couldn't be taken inside the aircraft down to the carrier. Their helicopter landed smoothly, and she was the first to jump out.

"Not much of a flier?" Coulson asked as he stepped out.

She merely shrugged. "Nah, I just don't trust them."

"Well, you're gonna have to learn to."

"Whatever," she said, this time being the one to hold out a hand for Nico. He took it gladly.

Only after a few steps, a small group of agents approached them, each of their faces wearing the best vacant expression that they could muster.

"Miss, with us please," instructed the closest one. "We will escort you to the front of the ship where the main headquarters is located so that you may familiarize yourself with your teammates." What a chatterbox.

She nodded solemnly and both her and her partner followed them inside.

Coulson's eyes never left her while she disappeared behind a door. "Well, isn't she something. Gonna have to do something about those piercings, though, her partner included." he sighed to himself and started to walk another way. "How does she carry around that giant bag so easily?"

The agents around her kept her surrounded as they escorted her to the front, yet were still too afraid to be too close to her, which Nico made sure of. They lead the both of them down numerous halls, past dozens of unmarked doorways and passages, which she quickly sought to it to memorize.

When they arrived, her gaze fell over the rows of technicians that were wearing small headpieces that resembled bluetooth, all with the most high tech computers that money could buy. Her and Nico sat down next to each other at the desk behind the main controls, while she placed her bags onto the table and staring right back at every individual person that stared at her first. Seems like they really can't handle a spectacle, can they?

"Agents, it's good to finally meet you." Rolling her head around, her eyes fell on Director Nick Fury. "The others should be here shortly. In the meantime, why don't we get acquainted with one another, hm?"

Raising her hand, she said, "I'll pass," and proceeded to dig through her satchel for her liquor, cigarettes and lighter.

"Sorry, but this isn't a game show. No passes allowed." Fury said, leaning onto the table. "So, since we will be spending some time together on this metal ship, let's learn to cooperate and participate, yes?" he didn't wait for her reply and continued. "I am Nick Fury, the Director of this vessel, and am entrusted with the responsibility of locating and retrieving the current threat along with the Tesseract. Were the two of you briefed on the Tesseracts abilities and the current mission and progress?"

They both nodded and she took a long swig from her flask. "Yep,"

"And there is no smoking on this ship and most definitely no drinking either. So put it away." Fury demanded.

"Sorry there, Scarface, but I don't think that I'm going to be able to comply with that rule." she snapped back. And just to be more defiant towards him, she sipped at her flask again, and she quickly moved her hand out of the way as Fury predictably reached for it to steal it away.

The Director sighed and rubbed his temple, turning around and walking towards another agent in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform. "Hill, did you tell the council that Barton had been compromised?"

"Was that not procedure?" He doesn't reply as he walks off the front bridge and onto the air deck, where he looks out towards the sky and the ocean. "Did you tell them who exactly is on your response team?"

Both of them looked over towards the two pariahs who were both chatting idly with one another at the table near them. "Doesn't appear that I have to."

"Sir?" Hill looked at him somewhat strangely.

He waved her away dismissively. "Carry on, Hill. I have to make sure these two get through their heads that I'm the one in charge here." Hill nodded and walked back towards a computer. "Okay, you two, listen up." he approached them, effectively halting their conversation. "Soon, the rest of the team will be arriving here at the bridge, and I want the both of you – especially you, agent –" he pointed at her, "– to be on your best behaviours. Play nice, or I will send you back home."

A sultry smile played on her lips as she sighed and brought her hand up to playfully tap Fury on the cheek, as if he was a little boy. "Oh, Nick, as if you could afford to let us go." she said in a sing-song voice, releasing him from her eyesight by lightly slapping him on the face.

He tightly clenched his jaw, and wished that the rest of the team could actually find a way to put up with her without getting themselves seriously injured. Even if she did, he'd have to still keep her around until the threat was terminated and the cube was safe and back in their hands. Until then, she was right. He really couldn't afford to let her go.


	5. Chapter Four

**Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews and comments, and even though i may not reply to them, i still very much see them and love them. The only reasons that i don't reply to them i either 1) i don't know how to reply or B) i am too shy to reply. (that was a Doctor Who ref mk kudos if you got it) Most of the time, though, with my stories, it's pretty hard to believe that even more than four people take the time out of their day to read my horrid content. Thanks so much once again my babes ilysm**

**Anyways, let us proceed onward to the moment some have been waiting for: The Blood Raven to finally meet the Avengers team. Well, like, half of it. Whatever.**

**Yay**

* * *

><p>"Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear." a technician called, sitting back down in front of a monitor.<p>

Agent Hill had her hands on her hips, eyes roaming over the computer in front of her. "All engines operating. S.H.I.E.L.D. emergency protocol one nine three point six in effect." she turned towards Fury. "We're at level, sir."

"Good!" the Director called from his position at the front panels. "Let's vanish."

Her eyebrows raised as she quipped, "Oh, that's sounds cool."

Hill looked over at her icily. "It is." the pierced woman feigned hurt by placing a touching hand over her chest. The agent's eyes lingered over the woman's tattoo that spread across her chest before she continued. She noticed this and smirked knowingly. "Engage retro reflection panels."

Fury turned towards the two delinquent workers that were still sitting and chatting at the bridges conference-like desk. "Since you cannot see it, I shall inform you of what just happened. Using our own high tech panels that can reflect any and whatever surface that is above and below us, we have the ability to blen—"

She interrupted him before he could finish. "I know already, Nick, you don't have to explain it to me," she noticed two men coming in, eyes roaming the facility in amazement and confusion. "But you might have to explain it to them." she pointed at them, her eyes roaming up and down both of their frames. Total babes.

Fury glares at her for a second, then turns towards them. "Gentlemen." The blonde one of the pair slips Fury a ten dollar bill, and his lips rose in amusement as he took it and put it away. "Doctor, thank you for coming."

As Doctor Banner shook the Director's hand, and continued on talking, Steve's eyes fell over the agent that still sat at the table. He was utterly shocked by all of the piercings that covered her face, the tattoos that took up almost all of the skin that was visible to him — especially the red skull on her chest — and the fact that she was staring right back at him.

At first, he wasn't sure if he should approach her and introduce himself, mostly because she was a bit strange to him already, but he decided to ignore the feeling. Being a gentlemen is what he's all about anyways. "Steve Rogers," he held out a hand towards her.

When she took it, he took notice of her dagger-like nails. "Great to meet you, Captain." she smiled sweetly at him. "This is my partner, Nico." she gestured at him. Steve reached over and shook hands with him as well. Nico also had many piercings on his face, but no tattoos were visible underneath his suit.

"Nico Mason, pleasure to be here, Cap." he said, then sat back down in his chair.

Agent Coulson spoke up, "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

Steve stood in the bridge, face twisted into puzzlement of everything that Coulson had just said. While he was talking, another female agent with red hair moved over to a computer screen where, from her spot, the woman who was still sitting at the table could see Clint Barton's face trace in progress.

Natasha briefly checked the stats before saying, "It's still not gonna find them in time."

She decided to keep her mouth shut, amusing herself by listening to the clicks of her nails against the table, and quietly listening to Banner speak. "You have to narrow your field." he told them. "How many Spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked, biting down onto the edges of his glasses.

Fury looked to him, arms crossed. "How many are there?"

"Call every lab that you know." His eyes met with Romanoff. "Tell them to put the Spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for Gamma rays. I'll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. You guys could at least rule out a few places." Her lips raised, impressed by how quickly this man knew what to do. He truly had a great mind. "Do you have somewhere for me to work while I get all of this done?"

The Director glanced to his best worker. "Agent Romanoff, would you show Doctor Banner to his laboratory, please?"

Natasha walked over to Bruce and they began walking out of the bridge area. "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

"Really? Do you have the com-meter sixty-four?"

"I''m not sure—"

"Oh you're very young."

As they disappeared down the hall, Nick looked over at her, then Coulson. "Agent Coulson, would you kindly show these two agents to their specialized quarters, please?"

Phil nodded, and made his way over to them. "Follow me," he said, and they both stood up, the girl slinging the duffel over her shoulder again as they headed down the same hall that Natasha and Bruce just went down. "Your area is located near Doctor Banner's laboratory, just so you know that you can't make a ruckus while the Doc is working."

She sighed as she made it upstairs. "Alrighty."

The metal door slid open, revealing a large room with a bunk bed in the corner, a huge wardrobe next to the beds, two side by side desks near that with the same type of computers from the bridge, and many weapon holders with a cleaning station by it for all of her weapons that she brought. Olivier in advance had sent S.H.I.E.L.D. an email explaining each of her weapons in detail and told them to set up holding places for each of them. Looks like they did.

"This is fuckin' sick, Phil." she smiled gladly, placing her duffel bag on the cleaning desk and taking out each of her blades first, then her guns, to hang them on the wall with pride.

Coulson couldn't hold back a small chuckle. "Glad you like it. It was definitely easier to set up than Doctor Banner's lab." he took a step towards the door. "There is a large shooting range down below, along with a combat training area for you. Just ask agent Romanoff and she'll be glad to show you there. You can even train with her if you want. Who knows, you might even beat her at something."

She laughed incredulously, "Oh, you can bet your ass that I'll beat her at more than just 'something,' Phil." she waved him goodbye and pushed him out the room. "Bye bye!"

Well, that was just kind of creepy.


	6. Chapter Five

**in this chapter, i will finally put in a thing in which "she" could be fucking called, okay? okay. n sorry that I haven't updated in like almost a month; writers block can be a real son of a bitch.  
>chapter six will be up soon, and not a month later, i promise!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Suck my fucking dick." she called out to her partner, the both of them toppling down the steel stairs of the helicarrier.<p>

"Language, young lady!" Nico gasped like a stereotypical uptight christian mother in a show by ABC Family. Or something like that.

She scoffed, "Oh, come off it, you know that rap off was amazing. You're just jealous that my beats are so ill." Splaying her hands in front of her, she began rubbing off a sick groove on top of an imaginary pair of records.

Pushing her to the side jokingly, Nico chortled, "Shut up,"

"Agents! Perfect timing." Director Fury called from the main bridge. "I'd like the two of you to meet Mr. Stark."

Hands behind her back, she sauntered over towards the scientist. "Ah, good to meet you, Mr. Anthony Edward."

His eyes narrowed at her. "How long were you waiting to use that one?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"You got me, Anthony." she said somewhat overbearingly, raising her hands in defense. "I've been scheming and playing this out in my mind so often that it could be considered as a wet dream."

Tony gave out an amusing laugh. "So, what's your name, Cool Cat? And say it James Bond style; makes it more interesting."

She raised a brow and pointed down her chin, making a burlesque facial expression. "The name's Krieghoff. Fang Krieghoff."

"Fang? Seriously? Did you name yourself? And isn't Krieghoff a gun brand?" the scientist looked slightly baffled, even though that this wasn't exactly the weirdest thing that he's ever encountered.

Fang shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much. It's just another case of 'I'm Hopelessly In Love With Another Fictional Character.'"

"Which character?" Tony couldn't keep his curiosity back, but it wasn't the first time that he asked a lot of questions.

"Eh, mostly Oerba Yun Fang, I guess."

"The Final Fantasy character?" Tony offered.

That had sparked a bit of interest inside of the finally named woman. "Oh, so the billionaire keeps up with modern game craze? Color me surprised."

"Really, though, you do kind of look like Fang, but I'dve pegged you more of a Lightning phenatic. You resemble her more, anyways."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Fang tilted her head towards him.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "Take it however you like."

"We got a hit." an agent who was sitting near a computer monitor called out. "Sixty-seven percent match. Wait–" he paused, taking another look at the screen. "Cross-match, seventy-nine percent."

Agent Coulson quickly shifted from his fanboy mode into his work mode. He turned his attention from Steve to the worker. "Location?"

"Stuttgart, Germany. Twenty-eight, Königstraße. He's not exactly hiding." Sitwell confirmed.

Fury nodded towards him, and circled over to the bridge to the awaiting envoy. "Captain, you're up." Steve nods and walks off to prepare for departure. "And… _Fang_," he said rather cynically, "I'll need you to go down there in incognito. It'll give us an advantage." She couldn't help but become giddy to finally be included in the action. "We've already packed your disguise, courtesy of Olivier, so just head down the hall and grab it. You'll change into it when you get in Germany."

"Sweet!" Fang exclaimed, clapping her hands together anxiously. This was going to be _badass_.

"Wait, how is she going to get there?" Nico piped up from beside his companion.

The Director smiled and chuckled momentarily before continuing. "Tony here will escort you."

Excitedly, Fang pulled Stark by the arm down the hall. "Easy there, Ramona, bring it down a couple notches."

Leading her down the corridor, Tony pushed open a door on the left side of the hall, and gestured the female agent inside. Against the wall was a large bag that was similar to Fang's own weapon carrier. The scientist snatched it and handed it over to her.

"So, what's the transportation, Ed?" she asked, and Tony smirked mischieviously.

...

Holy shit, that thing was _fast_. Fang had arrived in Stuttgart in less than three insane minutes. Blasting through the sky inside of one of Stark's spare Iron Man suits while J.A.R.V.I.S. was smoothly speaking into your ear about the entire rundown of the Norse Gods and their mythology, just so that she'd be informed of Loki, his background, and his lineage, was so freakin' cool. His voice was truly amazing.

"Be safe on your mission, Miss Krieghoff." J.A.R.V.I.S. said as she slipped out of the metal suit.

Patting the head of the machine, Fang replied, "Thanks, man. Hope to talk to you again soon." Waving as he flew off into the sky, Fang quickly dashed into a nearby restaurant and changed into her disguise.

Cooly, she sauntered into the ballroom, and easily blended into the crowd. She looked around the entire room in search of the Norse God. And like Sitwell had pointed out, Loki was definitely not trying to hide himself. Fang could tell that he had something up his sleeve.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, Fang slowly and indiscreetly wandered nearer and nearer towards the marble staircase that lead downward from a balcony. Stopping near a large solid column, she leaned onto it, successfully creating a mysterious air around her. Apparently, other people could sense it too, because quite a few men and women approached her, obviously looking for a good time. During any other circumstance, Fang would've complied and went home with the hottest catch that she could've found, but this was serious. So instead, she easily shooed them away.

A sudden thwack, an awful whirring sound, and an eruption of screams, told Fang that it was _finally_ time for some sweet action.


	7. Chapter Six

**I'm posting this to clear some stuff up.**

**So, to respond to the Guest commenter, no, I am not kidding you. And, seriously, I haven't bashed Natasha in the slightest. I love Natasha, I respect her, and so does my "Mary Sue," whose name is Fang, since she named herself. Not once have I downed Natasha and her kick ass body, and I know that she doesn't look down on other people, unlike a few reviewers/commenters/readers. But I've never implied that she does any of this.**

**Also, pertaining to Fang's height thing, that guard (in the prologue) had to **_**hand type**_ **the damn thing, so he didn't really know how tall she was. To him, she was just really damn tall, but that was because of the added height from the heels that she always wears, because she fucking **_**likes them**_**. They make her feel more powerful, as they might for any person that wears them.**

**And what wiki page? There are over thousands, probably millions, of different wiki pages on the internet, so it'd be more helpful if you did include just which fucking wiki page you're talking about.**

**And people! Please stop thinking that I'm trying to bash Natasha, and that I'm trying to "bring her down a peg." That is **_**not**_ **my intention. I just used her and her skills as an example, **_**nothing more**_**. Please don't misinterpret my intentions. I love Natasha, I know how she is and what she feels about what she's done and what she has to do. So stop it, ya dig?**

**Yeah, you dig.**

* * *

><p>Fang swiftly pulled off her wig, glasses and jewelry, and took a long swig from the flask that was strapped to her thigh. Good ol' rum, always helps. Settling on keeping the gown that she was wearing for later, she removed the dress from her body, exposing the clothes that were underneath, the holsters on her legs, and the long whip that she had wrapped around her waist. Yanking the camo sleeves that hid her tattoos off with satisfaction, she expertly hid from the Golden God that was transforming in front of her eyes.<p>

His luxurious suit shimmered and glowed, flashing him into a green and gold suit of armour, a flowing cape following that, and a large pair of shining horns appeared onto his head. His glowing blue cane morphed into a large pointed scepter.

"Cool." Fang breathed from her crouching position behind the column. Seeing his black hair poofing from the back of his Asgardian helmet made her giggle.

"Agent Krieghoff, now is not the time to admire the enemy." Coulson's voice came from the small headset that circled around her right ear.

"Oh, finally learned my name, huh? Did Edward inform you?" she spoke comically, smirking.

"Edward?" Mumbled sounds came from the other line. "Oh. Nevermind, just, handle Loki before we arrive. We'll be touching down within the minute." A loud explosion came from outside the gala. Probably time to go.

Fang gave a "heh," and took another gulp from the flask, heading out through the large open doors of the ballroom.

"Kneel!"

The citizens facing the God of Mischief hurriedly began to drop to their knees, faces showing fear and worry about what this man might do to them. Then, Loki began to walk through the crowd, going off on some stupid power rant about humanity and their freedom. Once his speech had hopefully come to an end, and old man slowly stood on his feet in the middle of the crowd.

"Not to men like you." he said.

The God grinned. "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Correct, and then there are always heroes and badasses to come and knock their asses out of the stratosphere. And for some reason, to her, Loki's voice sounded weak and frail. Probably from yelling "kneel" so loudly.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." Fang quickly came out from beside the doors, handgun in her right hand, knife in her left, and flicked the dagger straight at him. She was aiming for the middle of his forehead, and it came _so_ close to piercing his head, but before it could he caught it in his hand and threw it to the ground. He turned his attention to the woman who was marching down the marble steps of the building towards him.

"You know, to be honest, I'm kind of curious if you'll keep acting like an immature little douchebag after I shove that scepter up your ass." Fang called out to the over-zealous manchild.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Only to humor you, mortal, I shall ask you this: inform me of how exactly you expect me to believe that you have a chance in doing that..." he paused, his tone nothing but condescending. "When I can simply do this."

Loki fired his staff straight at her, and Fang held fast in her spot, ready for the hit, but before it could strike her, the Winghead jumped down from the sky and blocked the blue bolt of power with his shield. It ricocheted off, causing it to crash into Loki, knocking him down face first onto the pavement.

"You know," Steve straightened, keeping his shield by his side, "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

He sat on his knees while facing them. "The soldier—" Loki ignored Fang completely, and with the help of his golden rod, got back up onto his feet. "—the man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

The quinjet appeared from behind of Loki, hovering in the black sky. A large machine gun unfolded from the underside of the plane — pointed straight at the God. Natasha's voice rang out through the speaker.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down."

Instead of complying, he predictably shot another one of his blue energy blasts at the jet, and Natasha banked hard to the left, out of the way of the projectile.

In an instant Flag-Face had slung his shield at the God, and it bounced off his golden armour, rebounding right back to him. Steve charged him, punching him right in the jaw. Loki faced him and swung the butt of his staff at the soldier, who used his american screen to block it. Then the dark man hit the top of it, exposing the Captain, making him vulnerable. Immediately, he swatted the Starry Man in the face, causing him to roll backwards. Again, Steve shot at Loki with his shield, only for the God to hit it away.

Shit, Fang probably had to intrude on this now.

Swiftly, she had delivered a solid roundhouse kick to the golden man — as he was probably about to hurt the Captain again — knocking him right onto the ground.

"That's for ignoring me, shitbeak." Fang spat at him. He turned his head around to her, a long gash running on the side of his face from the heel that had struck him. Running a thumb over it, it disappeared, and he quickly stood.

Steve sat up, delivering a spin-kick to Loki's face, and Fang continued on wailing and patronizing the God, by tag-teaming him in the fight. She gave a punch, Steve gave another, she gave a kick, he gave a kick.

"Guy's all over the place." Natasha said to the co-pilot, grimacing as she witnessed the two agents down below her get flung by the God of Mischief.

Over the earpiece, a playboy buzzed in. "Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" She furrowed her brow, and computer screen of the jet gave the message "PA SYSTEMS OVERRIDE", and AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" began to play over the speakers. She smiled heavily.

Loki and Steve looked around and to the sky in confusion of the noise, and the little fire-like ball that was zooming through the sky towards them. Tony fired a repulsor blast at Loki, knocking him backwards onto a pair of stone steps. Touching down, he aimed his weapons straight at the enemy, even showing off and trying to intimidate the man by bringing out all of his other weapons that were installed into his suit.

"Make a move, reindeer games."

Flashing out of his Asgardian garb, Loki put his hands up in defense, and surrendered. Tony put away his weapons.

"Good move."

Steve and Fang stood next to Iron Man, Steve breathing heavily in exhaustion. Behind them the quinjet began to land on the ground. "Mister Stark. Miss Krieghoff."

"Captain." Tony said, nodding his head at him.

"Winghead." Fang smirked, wiping the small sheen of sweat on her forehead.

"That's a good one, I'm going to have to use that later."

"Don't forget to credit, Ed."


	8. Chapter Seven

**Wolftattoo, in reply to your nice review, I would like to inform you (and any other reader who was not aware of this) that I actually do create outfits for Fang, which you can see by simply going to my profile, finding the links marked "x" underneath "The Blood Raven" and click them. They will take you to Polyvore. The first link will take you to Fang's item set, and the second link will take you to a collection of her and one of Nico's outfits. Yeah, I made a set for that little underappreciated guy. I'm planning on including him more in the story, as he is one of Fang's closest companions. Kind of. shrug.**

* * *

><p>The quinjet soared through the dark sky. Loki was strapped down to a seat in the back of the plane, and Tony, Fang, and Steve were standing behind the cockpit. Both of the boys stood on either side of Fang, still in their suits, the headgear removed.<p>

"Nice banking out in the field, Foxy Locks." she complimented Natasha as she piloted the jet, offering a smile that showed the dimples on her cheeks.

"Foxy Locks? That's new." Widow muttered, returning the gesture.

Fang went to go sit down in the back of the plane when the redhead began to radio in Fury; that guy was too stiff for her liking. She plopped down a few seats down and across from the recently captured God.

She stared him down for a good minute while listening in on Tony and Steve's hushed conversation, since she was still basically right next to them.

"Your hair looks like a Christmas tree." Fang spoke up, a hand draped over her right knee, slouching casually across from Loki. He only squinted his eyes in reply.

Rolling her eyes, Fang decided to just listen in on the two men next to her. "It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things." _No shit, Tony._ "Y'know, doing time as a Cap-sicle." She gave the billionaire a high five for that one.

Steve's jaw tightened. "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in. You, either." he said, hands hung around his belt as he turned between the two.

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you."

"Most of which are about the stupid little damn cube of the fucking Gods that we're working at retrieving from this infantile little shit over there." Fang sighed to herself, ignoring Rogers' old man frown from all of the curses that she had stuck in just one sentence. "This is all stupid, we shouldn't even have this fucking thing on Earth, how the hell did Odin even let that shit happen?" Loki flicked his eyes over to her figure as he heard her mention his "father", and he visibly grimaced at her.

A large bolt of lightning flashed in the dark sky followed by a roar of thunder, which could be seen through the glass window on top of the jet.

"Where's this coming from?" Natasha asked from the cockpit, eyes searching the sky in question.

The God leaned forward in his seat, looking frantically around. Fang grabbed onto the straps that hung from the side of the aircraft behind her, levelling herself.

While glancing around in confusion, Steve's eyes fell on Loki, who was resembling a frightened kid. "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" he antagonized.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." he replied, eyes roaming the ceiling.

Steve's face contorted in confusion, and Tony looked over at him to make sure that he wasn't the only one that didn't get what this guy was talking about. Psh, Stark was a genius and he was an old guy, of course he didn't get it.

Fang groaned out loud. "He means thunder!"

There was a sudden crash on top of the quinjet, jerking around the people inside of it, causing Natasha to give a small gasp. Each of them jolted and looked up into the sky to try and find whatever had just landed on the ship, faces plastered with shock.

With another rocking of the ship, Steve rushed for his shield and cowl, and Tony grabbed his helmet which attached itself to the suit. Natasha speeded up, trying her best to shake whatever was on them off. Pushing a button, Stark opened up the ramp of the aircraft, walking forward to the end of it.

"What are you doing?" Rogers yelled out over the loud winds.

Suddenly, a blond man with a red cape landed heavily onto the ramp, and fear made itself apparent on Loki's face.

Oh, shit, this was Thor, wasn't it. Goddamn it.

Tony held up his cannon, ready to fire, when Thor hit him in the chest with his hammer, knocking him backwards onto the Captain. Quickly, Fang put herself in front of Loki, shielding the God from his dark brother. He was the criminal here, and last time she checked, those weren't supposed to get stolen right before they were on their way to get locked up for what they've done.

"Get out of my way." Thor's voice boomed at her, gripping the hilt of his hammer.

She scoffed at his reluctance. "Seriously? Just because I'm a girl, you're not gonna hit me with your hammer like you did him?"

He grunted, reluctantly swinging his weapon at her. She quickly went underneath it by ducking and dropping herself into the seat next to the criminal. Passing him a brief glance, she kicked the meaty God square in the back, sending him tumbling slightly forward. Deeming her dangerous enough, Thor scowled at Fang, and sent her flying backwards out of the ship with an all-too-hard push in the chest.

"I think you may have killed her." Loki derided, before his brother growled at grabbed him by the neck, flying out of the quinjet.

Tony sighed, "Now there's that guy,"

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the cockpit.

"Think that guy's a friendly?"

"Considering that he just knocked one of our agents out the back door to plummet to her doom, I'd say no. But if he freezes or kills Loki, the Tesseract's lost, and he's going to be taken out."

"Stark, we need a plan of attack!"

He turned and said, "I have a plan. Attack." before jumping out of the ship and flying after the stolen captive.

Steve huffed, quickly grabbing a parachute and strapping it on. "I'll go after Krieghoff."

"We're pretty high in the air; she should still be falling, so just hurry."

Nodding, he grabbed his shield, tightly strapping it to his arm, and dived out the back, in search of the fallen agent.


	9. Chapter Eight

**hey hey hey guess what yo**

**i love u**

**also**

**i decided on a person that will help give you, the reader, a sense of what Fang looks like. also Nico.**

**well, more than a sense, really, but eh, you get it.**

**Her name is ****Teya Salat****, and i love her so much. some of you guys may've seen her before on tumblr or something**

**she's mostly known as 'that lady who has a boss fuckin' tattoo'**

**for Nico, tis ****Ezra Miller**

**that cute lil bro with a killer jaw line from perks of being a wallflower**

**another movie ill probably never watch**

**meh**

**so yeah**

**n this chapter is pretty long, just because Science Bros' dialogue. enjoy ya diddly darn lovely losers**

* * *

><p>Tucking his arms in by his sides, Steve shot downward head first through the dark night sky, eyes searching frantically around in search for the lost agent. Too much time had passed, and he was starting to actually worry about the foul-mouthed, inked up, pierced, mystery of a woman.<p>

_You aren't going fast enough!_

_Hurry up, she could be dead!_

_If she's dead, it's your fault. You could've saved her!_

He couldn't stop these negative thoughts arise from his doubtful subconscious.

Oh no, the ground was right there, and it was coming in fast. And he still hadn't found her — more or less even _seen_ her.

_If she's dead it's all your fault for not saving her in time!_

Cursing to himself, he pulled the string, releasing his parachute and landing onto a large field of dirt. In front of him was a large forest, behind him a lake. Crap. He hoped that she didn't fall in that. He hoped that she was alive.

Steve looked desperately around, chest heaving deeply with panic in the cold foreign air. Where was she? She should've landed around here, and she probably headed for the lake itself, but there was always the chance that she was—

A dark, coughing figure was hauling themself out of the body of water, spitting up liquid. Quickly running over to her, Rogers took her shivering self in his arms.

"Are you alright? You're freezing," he said, taking notice of her hurried breathing, violent shivers, and pounding heart. Steve's hands rubbed up and down her arms in attempt to create friction and warm her up. She wheezed lowly, letting her eyes close.

A burning sensation prickled across her skin, her body heating up in the Captain's arms. He didn't know what was going on, so all he could do was stare in confusion. Suddenly, a small spark of fire tingled at her fingertips, and she spread it in her palms in an attempt to warm herself up. She relished in the heat, keeping it contained inside of her hands.

"What.. is that?" Steve asked in wonder.

Fang sighed heavenly, body no longer freezing and sputtering anymore. She extinguished the flame, and stood up, the Cap following. "Turn around." she said, making a circling motion with her finger. He complied, and turned away as she completely stripped down. She laid down each separate pair of clothing in front of her — underwear, shorts, and crop top — and expelled the water from them.

Slipping her now dry clothes on again, she threw her one remaining heel into the lake, since she lost the other one while she was in the air.

"Alright, let's go get our criminal back." Fang said, marching past Steve and towards the forest.

...

The two soldiers ran through the forest, the trees passing by them in a blur, before they finally found where all the action was happening.

Thor and Tony were fighting, Loki was chilling and watching the entire fight, and Steve did not approve. The fighters stood ready, then flew at one another, smashing through the trees and scraping up a cliff side. They turned back and crashed into the forest grounds, trees loudly toppling over as they fell not too far away from where the Cap stood.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Rogers told her, "I'll go find them and stop them, you retrieve Loki." Both nodding solemnly to one another, Fang began to make her way up the mountain. "And Krieghoff," she turned her head to him. "Be careful." She only smirked, and continued upwards.

Fang influenced the earth underneath her feet to shoot her upwards onto the top of the mountain, where the God of Mischief was sitting down across the rock, an arm resting on his knee, near the edge, watching the spectacle below him with a smile. Her bare feet were silent as they approached him from behind, using a single foot to push him off the side of the cliff. His hand shot out to grip onto the ridge, just in time for him to save himself from plummeting down to the ground.

She saw the emotions in his eyes, telling her that this sensation was all too familiar for him. Getting down onto her stomach in front of him, she said, "You know, Lokimotion, you're pretty innocent-looking for a guy who's about to fall down the side of a mountain."

"You do not wish to lose your precious Tesseract, do you? Let me up." his voice struggled to be intimidating.

"Why? It's not like you're going to die if you fall from this height anyways, right? Your a God, after all, aren't you?" she bantered, raising a brow, resting her head in her hand casually. After briefly staring at him, she sighed, "All right, fine, you big baby."

Grabbing his wrist, she roughly yanked him upwards back onto the top, just as a large boom and a flash of light emitted through the field and sky, temporarily blinding the pair. A large field of fallen trees was not to far away.

"Holy shit," Fang said, looking over to Loki. "Come on, Green Goblin," she said to him, giving him a push in the back with her hand, towards the safer edge of the mountain that she had created on her way up. "Let's get you arrested now, yeah?"

...

Once they had each gotten back to the helicarrier, the first thing Fang did was change into a casual outfit, then go to the bridge to watch Loki be put into his cell. She was currently sitting at the table with the rest of the team, except Tony, Coulson, and Fury, snacking from a box of mini butterfingers and sipping at some bad S.H.I.E.L.D. coffee. Scarface was inside the chamber that held the God's new cylindrical glass cell. He walked over to the control panel near the door.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape — you so much as scratch that glass—" Fury pushed the large red button encased behind a small glass shield, and the floor beneath the cell opened up, the wind from outside screaming loudly. Loki walked forward to the edge, peering down. "Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?" He pushes another button and the floor closed. He gestured to Loki, "Ant." then to the panel, "Boot."

The God chuckled sinisterly, putting his hands up, gesturing to the structure itself. "It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." he pointed to himself.

_This guy really likes to talk with his hands._Fang rolled her eyes, taking another bite from her box of candy and eating it, eyes focused on the small glass screen on the table in front of her.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury replied.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki turned to the camera that everyone was watching him through. "A mindless beast — makes play he's still a man." Natasha and Fang both looked up to Doctor Banner. "How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?" She looked over at Thor, who was standing by himself, listening intently to what his brother was saying.

"How desperate am I?" Fury moved towards the cage slowly. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control." _Man, humans can't hope to control it either._ "You talk about peace and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me _very_ desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power — unlimited power, and for what?" the God smiles and faces the camera. "A warm light for all mankind to share?" he faced Fury again. "And then to be reminded what real power is."

He only smiled. "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something." Walking down the steps, he left the room.

Loki walked forward towards the camera, staring into it, before it turned off completely.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner said, crossing his arms, causing Fang to giggle a bit.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So," Steve paused from beside Fang, then looked up at the God as he spoke. "Thor, what's his play?" he asked him.

"He has an army called the Chitauri." he soon replied. "They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead the against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?" Steve asked, almost unbelievibly.

"So, he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Banner concluded, removing his glasses.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist."

"He's a friend."

"Loki has them under some kind of spell — along with one of ours." Fang sent Natasha a sympathetic glance when she heard her hurt voice, not really caring whether she needed the sympathy or not.

The Cap spoke up again. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here."

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him." Bruce commented, and the agent next to him laughed again.

"Wait, Bruce, what are you talking about? We should be completely be focusing on that little crap." Fang said, turning to the scientist. "He is obviously planning something bigger than we can imagine, since he completely _let_ himself get captured — he gave me no resistance when I got him on the mountain — and he seems like he is a happy little camper when he was put in that cell." she rubbed her temples. This was ridiculous, how could they not tell that something was up?

Thor looked between both of them. "Have care how the both of you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." Romanoff pointed out.

"He's adopted."

"I think it's about the mechanics." Banner said. "Iridium, what do they need Iridium for?"

Tony and agent Coulson walk in from the hall. "It's a stabilizing agent." the billionaire said simply, turning to the man next to him, saying quietly, "I'm just saying, pick a weekend; I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive."

Coulson peeled away from Stark, who was heading in Thor's direction. "Means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." he looks at the blond God. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." he gives him a slap on his bicep, and Thor only returns a confused look. Tony walks to the bridge's control panels, where Fury mainly operates. Maria watched him, rolling her eyes as he passed. Damn, she doesn't like anyone, does she? "Also, means the portal can open and stay open as long as Loki wants."

Stark turned to the S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel. "Ah, raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails." They all look at him strangely. "That man is playing Galaga!" he pointed to his right. "Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." Fang leaned over to her left, spying on the nervous worker all the way at the back row of the computer monitors, who was frantically clicking out of the beloved game.

Standing at the command area of the ship, Tony covered an eye. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill replied, words coated in attitude.

"Sounds exhausting." he said, and began to mess with the screens. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on.. pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density. Something to —" he snapped his hands in quick thought. "—kick-start the Cube."

Maria looked at him skeptically. "When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" What a mouthful.

"Last night." he responded. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Fang had honestly gotten halfway through it, but the overcoming feeling of sleep was too tempting to resist any longer.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked the philanthropist.

Banner spoke up from his pacing. "He'd have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect."

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally. Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked to the others around him.

Fang patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Just let the Science Bros have their nerd moments. It's hard for each of them to find an intellectual equal."

Tony and Bruce shook hands with one another.

"It's good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage-monster."

"...Thanks."

Just then, Fury walked into the room, impeding on their conversation that he somehow heard. "Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you might join him."

Tony nodded and looked over at Banner.

"I'd start with that stick of his. It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"Well, that's just because it's energy is based off the same source — the Tesseract." Fang said, leaning onto her hand, holding up her box of mini butterfingers to the men behind her, offering some to them. Tony took one gladly and Bruce refused politely.

"Yes, and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn to of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Monkeys? I do not understand—"

"I do." Rogers piped up, excited that for once, he _finally_ got a reference that they were making. Tony rolled his eyes at him, the rest of the room going silent and staring at Steve. "I... I understood that reference."

Fang smiled as the Captains face dropped as no one congratulated him on finally getting _something_. "Alright, there, buddy," she chuckled, "Good job, we're all proud of you." His spirits seemed to pick up once she said that. "Was a great movie wasn't it yeah?" he nodded. "Think of the amazing films now, they're like magic." she gave him a few comforting pats on the shoulder.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked Bruce, gesturing to the upstairs lab.

"This way, sir."

As soon as they were out of of sight, more specifically Stark, the worker from the back row began to play Galaga again.


	10. Chapter Nine

**yay another soups long chapter woO WOO**

**also**

**hey hey hey i love you guys n i love ur comments so**

**hintity hint hint**

* * *

><p>After everyone had disbanded from the bridge, Fang trudged back to her quarters, on her way glancing at the two Science Bros working on the project together. Stepping up the stairs, she made it to her room, ready to go straight to sleep. When the door slid open, she found Nico there on a monitor, hacking away.<p>

"What're you sifting through now?" Fang asked him, pulling her necklace and shirt over her head and setting them down on the table.

"Oh, you know," he dragged out, spinning around to face his partner. "Just the casual S.H.I.E.L.D. restricted files. I've been on this all day while you guy's have been out getting that dude—" he held his fingers at the top of his head, resembling Loki's helmet. "—with the horns."

Jumping onto the top bunk, she flicked off her socks, jeans, and sweater — leaving on her tank top — tossing them both into the corner. "Brief me of your discoveries in the morning, will 'ya? And, man, keep your findings to yourself. We don't need to make another government crumble in onto itself."

Nico gave a lopsided smile and got up from his chair, heading over to Fang to give her a kiss on the forehead. "Will do, chief." he saluted her, then sat back down in front of his glowing monitor.

...

She laid there for what felt like forever, but was probably just three minutes, slowly ticking by. At some point, Nico fell asleep in front of the computer. Fang stumbled out of the stiff bed, put him in his own, tugged on her pants again, and walked out the door. She slid down the halls quietly, absentmindedly making her way down to the lowest levels. Soon after the stairs were past her, she caught eye of the Shield-Slinger. He himself was creeping down the halls, looking nothing but suspicious. Standing in front of a metal door, he began to push it open.

"Whatcha doin' Cap?" Fang spoke up from directly beside him, causing the soldier to tense, then jerk over to her.

He looked at her with a hard expression, eyes staring into hers. "What are you doing down here, Krieghoff?"

"I asked you first."

"I'm just... searching."

She nodded her head. "Ah, so you're looking for S.H.I.E.L.D. secrets, too?" he looked at her strangely. "Let me help." she forced the door open, without touching it, making Steve stare at her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The manipulation. You did it on the beach, too, with the fire. What are you?"

"A manipulator of sorts. Now, c'mon, Miss New Booty, let's go uncover some secrets." she smacked him on the butt, which probably made him incredibly uncomfortable — which she'll apologize for later — and jumped to the next level, atop the grates. He furrowed his brow, then joined her upon the catwalk above.

By the time they had came across anything remotely game-changing, the early morning sun peeked across the sky, the orange-pink glow of it basked the S.H.I.E.L.D. workers on the main bridge.

"Fang, over here," Steve called, standing over a crate. She quickly swooped down from above, and peeked from around his shoulder. She saw his jaw clench in anger, and she chuckled at him.

"It wouldn't be a secret multi-million dollar organization if it didn't have it's own secrets, dude." she clapped him on his muscled shoulder.

He turned his head to the side to speak to her, but didn't look at her directly. "It doesn't give them the right."

She guessed it couldn't be helped now. "I know, I know, but it wouldn't be the first time, mate. Anyways, let's not let this discovery go unannounced, yeah?" Fang grabbed the Hydra gun, and slung it over her shoulder.

Rogers gave a small smile and followed her out of the room, and she shut the door behind them.

The two of them speedily walked through the halls, the Cap leading the way, and came into Banner's lab, while Stark was asking, "What is 'Phase Two?'" And Fang slammed the old Tesseract-powered gun onto the table. Fury looked at it and glared at the pair.

"Phase Two is S.H.I.E.L.D. used the Cube to make weapons." Steve said, then turned to the surprised scientist with the hard-to-manage facial hair. "Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're—"

"I'm sorry, Nick," Tony interrupted, turning the glass screen towards him, which displayed a plan for a last resort missile attack against New York. "What were you lying?"

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Rogers said brusquely.

Both Thor and Natasha entered the room, her facial expression looked concerned and urgent, and Bruce looked over to her. "Did you know about this?"

The God of Thunder turned to her, and his brows knitted together in question. "Lady, why are you so scantily clad? And not wearing any shoes?"

Fang looked down at her tank, jeans, and bare feet. Yeah, she guess the God had a point, but it wasn't the most revealing thing that she's worn before.

The rest of their trivial and accusational arguments were each a blur of yells for her, and she instinctively and easily tuned them out. Their yelling became more and more ridiculous, and this is probably exactly what that stupid God wanted. It's in every bad guy's plan to tear the team apart from the inside, without having to do much. What a lameass. While Fang rolled her eyes at each of them, her eyes fell upon the glowing scepter. To her, it seemed to get... brighter.

"In case you need to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." Bruce's words broke Fang out of her staring contest with the magical stick, and the people around her fell silent. Tony's face look utterly devastated and saddened. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy _spit it out_. So, I moved on, I focused on helping other people. **I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk.** You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Everyone in the room tensed up as Bruce reached for the scepter and held it in his left hand. Fury and Natasha reached for their guns, and Fang couldn't help but slowly begin to form into an attacking pose.

"Doctor Banner," Steve said, as calmly as possible, "Put down the scepter."

Bruce looked down to his hand, surprised to find that the spear was actually in hand. The monitors made a noise, signalling that the Tesseract had finally been located.

"Got it." Fury said.

As the scientist put the weapon back onto the table, and walked over to the computer that was displaying the location, everyone began to relax and lower their guns and stances.

"Sorry, kids, you don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce said.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked.

"I can get there faster."

"Look all of us—"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard, no human is a match for it."

"I second that notion." Fang intervened for the first time.

Tony began to walk out of the room, but Rogers grabbed his arm, holding him back. "You're not going alone."

He quickly smacked it away, challenging the 70-year-old man. "You gonna stop me?"

"Put on the suit, let's find out."

The billionaire got up into the Cap's face. "I'm not afraid to hit an old man."

"Put on the suit." Steve's words dripped acid, each of them glaring razor sharp daggers at one another. It was sort of intimidating.

Banner pulled his glasses off of his face in shock as he stared, wide-eyed into the screen before him. "Oh my god."

Fang was about to intervene and step between the Cap and Tony, when a large explosion rang out through the entire lab, sending everyone inside of it flying in different directions. Tony and Steve were blown near the entryway — Natasha and Banner fly out the Wishbone lab and into the lower equipment room down below — and both Fang and Thor got blown backwards toward the opposite entrance.

Steve and Tony scrambled to their feet.

"Put on the suit." the Cap said.

"Yeah," he replied, then Rogers helped him up, and the two of them frantically ran out of the lab.

Fury sat up, groaning, and held a finger up to his earpiece. "Hill!" he said into it, leaning over in sore pain.

Fang could barely hear a thing over the piercing ringing in her ears, but she tried to shake it off, stand up, and regain the air in her lungs. Her partner, Nico, suddenly appeared from behind her and held her up by her shoulders, just like the night that she came home to him with her face almost torn apart. Erasing the memories from her mind, she accepted his help, and she trudged out the door after Fury.

"Hey, Scarface!" she called out, and he turned around to her. "I can help with keeping the helicarrier in the air."

"Fine then, go to Engine Three and aid Stark and Rogers. I hope you know what you're doing."

She gave a smirk, and turned Nico towards where the blown engine was. In the distance, she heard the roar of the Hulk, and she couldn't help but both fear for Natasha who got blasted down there with him, and the overbearing feeling of wanting to punch that stupid God Loki in his stupid skinny face.

Nico pushed a spare bluetooth headset into her hand, so she'd be able to communicate with the rest of the team. She thanked him, slipped it onto her ear, and pressed her hand onto it to speak to the two men she was on her way to meet. "Hey, Winghead, Ed, I'm on my way to you two."

"What exactly are you going to do?" Rogers asked, even though she was pretty sure that he didn't even have a headset on.

Fang grunted, "You'll see when I get there." and tapped her partner twice on the shoulder, telling him that he knew what to do. He gave her a nod, and a quick hug, letting her know that he wanted her to be careful. In return, she kissed him on the lips, and pushed him in the opposite direction of where she was going.

Running to where the entrance was, she found the Captain there, pushing open the door. A few S.H.I.E.L.D. workers outside were yelling and banging on the metal exit, telling others that they were there and that they needed help. The agent quickly thanked the Captain, and headed back to help an injured worker back inside to get them help. Fang glided past them, and to the edge of the outside with Stars next to her.

"Stark!" he called, looking around at the burning madness that used to be the engine. "Stark, we're here!"

"Good." Tony said, flying in, fully decked out in his Iron Man armour. He glided towards the wreckage, analyzing it. "Let's see what we got." He began to mutter the plan to himself for a minute, before pushing a large chunk of machinery. He turned to Fang. "I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position."

"Actually, Ed, I think Steve should do that. I'll have to help out a different way." she replied, hair whipping around her face, annoying the absolute shit out of her.

"What do you plan on doing?" Rogers asked her, face contorted in one of confusion.

"I plan on keeping this stupid thing up." she said, and dived off the side of the wreckage, causing the two men to jerk in her direction. Before Tony could go after her, his eyes fell upon her form, that was, basically, hovering in the sky. "Like I said, dude!" she yelled to the Captain. "A manipulator of sorts!" Then, she zoomed to the underbelly of the beast, and pushed the air from around her to the bottom of it, helping it stay in the air for a while longer while Tony got the actual engine running.

"What's it look like in there?"

"It seems to run on some sort of electricity." Steve huffed out sarcastically, and Fang wanted to laugh, but she couldn't afford to, since she had to completely concentrate and focus on keeping this stupid thing in the air. While she was holding it up, through the vibrations being sent throughout the hull, she could feel a whole lot of chaos going on up there. Out of nowhere, a grenade exploded near her, resulting in a few loose chunks of debris, which gave her some brand new gashes on her exposed arms, chest, legs, and face. Very unpleasant.

"Thanks so much for that, Flag-Face!" she hollered to him.

"Sorry," he grunted, sounding distracted. He was getting attacked.

"Nico, you there?" she put a bloody finger to her ear, also getting her face wet with red.

"I'm here, what d'you need?" he replied.

Fang flicked off some blood from the wound on her nose fingers accidentally lingering over her facial scar. "Get down to Engine Three, help out Steve, I think he's got guys all over him."

"Roger that."

She guessed that he did as requested, because she saw one or two bad guys getting pushed out through the gaping hole near her and plummeting to their death.

Without warning, the helicarrier began to fall down in the sky.

"What's going on?!" Fang screamed into the headset, body being almost squashed underneath the bottom of the giant plane.

Quickly, Steve replied to her before Nico could. "Engine One got shut down! Think you can get over there to hold it up for a bit while Tony gets the engine running?"

Fang sighed a bit, and replied with, "Sure," and hovered over to the opposite side of the hull, and held herself and the side up with the air around her. "Nick, I got Engine One somewhat stable, so we won't plummet through the sky as quickly."

His reply was one of thanks, even though they were still losing altitude, fast. Then, she could feel the weight slowly lifting off from her hands. Stark must've gotten the third engine back and spinning. Thank the Gods. But not the mischievous one. Fuck that guy.

She smiled thankfully. "Alright, guys, I'm head—" her findings interrupted her mid-sentence.

Out the corner of her eye, she saw a nearby jet taking off, and caught a glimpse of a gold-trimmed cape peeking through the already closing ramp. She growled lowly. Loki. She tucked her arms in by her sides, and launched herself towards the back of the ship, crashing through the metal, attaching a piece of it to the front of her chest as she landed, so that she wouldn't be manipulated by the Tesseract's power. Landing atop the bitchass God, she proceeded to clock the bastard in the jaw.

"Asshole," she cursed, hitting him again. He grimaced sinisterly at her and grabbed her by the neck.

"How dare you lay a hand on me, mortal." he snarled, and she smirked.

"Oh, hun," she grit her teeth. "I'm no human." He looked at her, slightly confused, before she snatched a chunk of metal off the wall and molded it onto her fist, then hooked him right in the eye. Loki retaliated by swinging his scepter at her, and she quickly dodged it by stepping back, the sharp edge of it only slicing her in the cheek. With all of her force, she roundhouse kicked him in the stomach with her bare foot, and made him stagger backwards. Loki roared at her angrily, and used the butt of his stick to knock her in the head.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that to put me down, sweetheart." The sides of her lips raised, and she cocked back her fist, and before she could deliver the punch, one of the pilots came up from behind her and hit her in the head with the back of his gun, effectively knocking her out cold.

Loki glowered over her bleeding form on the floor. "It seems that the malevolent beast has been bested." he cackled.

* * *

><p>I don't own the Avengers, as anyone with a brain would know, and each of the rights to these characters belong to Marvel, and blah, le blah. I only own The Blood Raven character, Nico, Olivier, and this tits plot.<p> 


	11. Chapter Ten

**short chapter!**

"Fang? Fang?!" Nico yelled desperately into the headset around his ear, Rogers standing next to him, a worried look plastered across his face as well. "Oh, damn it, that fucking idiot!"

The Captain did his best to not sneer at the boy's choice of words, since it was such a tense moment for the both of them. Krieghoff was gone, either captured by the enemy or foolishly tried to take him down on her own. "What do you think happened?" he asked the silver-eyed kid.

He sighed. "Knowing her, she probably went after him," an angered snarl ripped from his throat, and he punched the metal wall next to him like a hormonal teenage boy.

"Agent Coulson is down."

"A medical team is on their way to your location."

"They're here. They called it." Fury's voice came out from his earpiece, tone glum.

Tony's eyes were wide and full of anguish. Nico felt sort of bad for being more concerned for his partner than some guy that had just died.

...

Fury, Tony, Steve, and Nico each sat around the table at the bridge, Maria Hill standing to the side, hands clasped behind her back. The atmosphere was completely miserable. The Director pulled out a handful of cards.

"These.. were in Phil Coulson's jacket. Guess he never did get you to sign them." he scattered them onto the glass table, the fresh blood on them becoming dotted around. Steve silently picked one of them up, staring at it. "We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the Cube, Banner, Thor, Fang... I got nothing for you." he put down both of his hands onto the table in front of him, leaning onto them. "Lost my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." he shook his head, eye looking at each of the people around him. As he spoke, he walked around the furniture, towards blondie. "Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." he admitted, "I never put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing with something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the 'Avengers Initiative.'"

He stood behind a chair that was in between Stark and Rogers, hands roaming and resting on it. "The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony stood up from his leather chair, back facing them, and walked out of the room. "Well, it's an old-fashioned notion."

Nico sat up from his own seat, and left the room, too, heading into his own that he used to share with his partner. Stomping up the stairs and slamming the door behind him, his eyes traced each of the weapons that Fang had left behind. He growled, then shoved each of them into her huge duffel bag.

There was a knock at the door, and Nico let it slide open, revealing the Captain.

"May I speak to you?" he asked, and the boy nodded in return. He closed the door behind him, since he wanted this conversation to be completely private. "When, uh, she was flying, her eyes were..." he struggled with the words.

"Glowing?" Nico provided, and Steve nodded. "Yeah, they'll do that."

"Can I ask, what exactly is she?"

He snorted a bit, tone almost joking. "Well, it's a tad complicated, so I'll try and keep her life story as I know it, short." Nico sighed, running a hand through his curly locks. "Ever heard of a scientist named Charles Xavier?"

Steve only looked confused, and the boy sighed again. "Seriously? All right, whatever, anyways, that guy practically raised her all his life, since her parents gave her up to be experimented on back in the forties and fifties, in return for a ton of money, which they just threw away on drugs."

Rogers held up his hand in front of the kid's face, halting him. "Wait, did you say the nineteen-forties? How's that possible?"

"She was put in the Super Soldier program like you. That's how she so strong, and basically, well, perfect. Back then, to Stark, she was the most valuable one so far, since she was, genetically, a mutant."

"Wh–what? What is that?"

"Basically the name, man. Her DNA is different from the rest of ours, gifting her with abilities that we humans don't normally possess. Cool, right? I know. Anyways, she was the first mutant they ever got to experiment on, and the last, since she was so chaotic that she managed to topple the entire place, killing pretty much everyone. Which, in turn, caused Stark and some of the other surviving scientists to lose the formula. Of course, not long after the incident, they made up another one."

"How'd she manage to destroy the entire place, most of it was underground, wasn't it?" Steve asked.

"Well, you've seen a bit of her powers, yeah?" Cap nodded. "She's a manipulator and absorber of the elements — only earth, air, water, and fire — and energies, but she can only absorb and release the energy when she wants. Like, if she got struck by lighting, and she's aware that she's about to get hit, she can absorb that energy and send it back out. If she's caught off guard, then she'll get hurt, just like the rest of us. Er, well, just like you, that is."

While Nico was speaking, Steve stood still where he was, frozen in place, and eyes blown completely wide. "Why... How were we not informed of this stuff before?"

The boy shrugged, "Well, she doesn't like having files made specifically for her. If there's one, she'll destroy it." he chuckled a bit at her chaotic mannerisms. "Anything else you wanna ask about?"

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing his face with his hands. "What's her real name?"

Nico stood up from his spot and clapped the burly man on his shoulder. "Ha, she'll have to tell you that one herself, man. Even I don't know. Now, if you'll excuse me, Cap, I'm gonna pack for her."

Steve nodded again, and left the quarters to find Stark. Nico proceeded to put together each of her weapons into her bag, including her favorite clothes, accessories, and makeup. She was going to look top.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**okay so bb g's lemme just tell you dolls that i am not very good at ****_all _****with explaining clothes and stuff, so I tried my best alrighty?**

**alrighty.**

**and of course for help, i linked in a picture of exactly what i was trying to explain**

**unfortunately fanfiction dot com ain't so helpful with all that chiz, so if you really, truly want to see what i was trying to explain, please go to my profile and click the link at the top of my description.**

**art from ****MelodicMadness ****on dA! ****I did alter their official art, but all i did was take out 4 extra designs that didn't have anything to do with what i had in mind**

**yeah.**

* * *

><p>"Awake." a faint voice commanded, and Fang immediately batted open her eyes. The malevolently childish God stood before her, pacing around the room, his leather clothing billowing and following his every movement. She snickered at him; he seemed disturbed, almost worried.<p>

"S'wrong, champ? Didn't anticipate comin' across a total catch such as myself?" she sniggered. After a single small ruffle of her hands, she heard the familiar jingle of cuffs. The metal chains were wrapped around her wrists and ankles, that were also bound behind the metal chair that she was sat in. Did this dude have a freakin' brain? The hell was going through his mind when he bound her? Wasn't he, like, extremely smart and witty or something?

"You will not speak unless spoken to, woman." he ordered, stopping right in front of her. Ha, so now that he knows that she isn't really human he can only deemingly address her by her gender. What a predictable schmuck.

Fang raised a single brow, goading on the man. "Ooh, going dom on me? Gotta say, Ice Cube, I'm not surprised. I'm a pretty hot ticket."

Sneering, and finally giving a reaction, he pulled a small dagger from out of nowhere and held the point of it up to her neck. "Do not test me. I will not hesitate to slaughter you when I deem necessary."

She leaned forward, not flinching when the weapon dug into her flesh and her ruby liquid slowly ran down her throat. "Then why didn't you already, Loki? Would've been easier for you to just do it while I was out. Now I'm awake, and Zeus knows that I ain't gonna go down that easy."

He smirked sinisterly. "I want answers." Fang rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. How typical, _"bad guy takes hostage just for answers on how to get what they want quicker and easier"_. Bleh.

"Yes, I do intend to get what I desire, and you will aid me in this endeavour. Or, I will simply torture you."

"Uh-huh, been there, done that. What else you got?" she said, tone uninterested.

"You seem to have no fear. I admire you for that, but that fact shall not be perceptible for much longer. You will _beg_, and you will _quiver_ before me." Then, he shoved the dagger into her shoulder blade, and she barely gave him a whimper in response. She will not please him — she will not be the entertainment of a bratty child corrupted by family quarrels.

"Heh," In a swift, quick movement, she willed the blade out of her shoulder and snapped her chains off, then proceeded to wrap them around the God's neck. Dragging him to the floor, she brought Loki down by wrapping her legs around him, and willing the water inside his body to keep him still as she straddled him. Fang looked down into his crystal blue eyes, and couldn't help but feel powerful as she watched him struggle in his spot, trying to move and throw her off. "Struggling isn't going to do you any good, sweetheart. I got you pinned." she cackled.

The metal around his throat chaffed him to the point where he bled. "Release me, woman, or I will take your mind and make you my weapon, as I should've done before."

Fang laughed at him. "You seem to be trying. I admire you for that." she mocked him by repeating his ludicrous words. "But you have no leverage here, kid."

"Do not refer to me as a child. I am older that you can ever perceive; and I am wiser than you will ever be."

"You call yourself wise, but son, you are on this path of destruction just because you were adopted into a family that _loves_ you." she smirked, knowing exactly what she was doing. She knew this game. She knew who she was playing with.

"Do not speak of what you know nothing of!" he snarled, gritting his teeth in rage.

"They took you in when you were abandoned and raised you; loved you; cared for you! They want what's best for you, even today! So quit being such a butthurt little shit, and _get the fuck over it_." She released him from his bonds.

Loki roared and lunged for her, pushing her to the ground and proceeding to choke her with his forearm, his elbow digging into her throat. But she could see the tears in his eyes and the pain behind them.

"You know nothing!" He yelled right in her face, voice giving up for him mid-sentence. "You don't know my years of pain!"

Laughing again, she grabbed his hand and twisted it off of her. "Oh, doll, I know pain. I have died a thousand deaths. And a thousand lives I _took_."

Willing the metal chair to mold into cuffs, she sent them after the God's wrists, which pinned him back to the wall. He quickly used his magic to phase out of it, and appeared from behind her with the scepter in hand. Fang somersaulted backwards, kicking his staff out of his hand in the process, and it clattered on the floor. She pounced after it and so did Loki, and when both of their hands landed upon it, she shoved her bare dirty foot in his face and pushed him back. His face was one of utter disgust that another person's disgusting and vile body parts in his face without his permission. It was _hilarious_.

Molding the metal from the chair onto her leg, she bent the gold over her knee, and snapped the stick in half. Fang looked up to him triumphantly, only to have her face instantly fall.

He snickered at her, the golden, Tesseract-powered tool in his hand. It was a decoy. Dozens of sinister Loki clones appeared from around her, circling her in.

She sighed at him. "Ugh, you know, you're aren't making this easy for me."

"Are you so gullible to succumb to a tale of woe?" he asked her, the clones becoming closer, the circle becoming smaller.

"Are _you_ so gullible to think that I'd succumb to defeat so easily?" she said, then sent out a ring of fire from her palms, making each of the fake Loki's disappear.

"Extraordinary," he said, then quickly tapped her heart with his staff. She went still and slumped over, and when she looked back up at him, her eyes were crystal blue like his. Loki grinned. "You truly are a troubling creature. But you shall be worth it." she didn't give a reply. "Cease this incessant quarrelling and follow me, _child_."

Fang nodded stiffly and did as he told. The pair walked out of the heavy metal door and through another, into an area full of concrete tunnels. There were only a handful of his soldiers left to serve Loki's whims, since most were not needed for the battle that was soon approaching. Willing one over to him with a single word, he told them to find as much fabric as he could for Fang. The man complied and walked off.

Now that she was his, he figured that he could finally get some answers from her. "Tell me, _Fang_, where are your origins?"

"Caguas, Puerto Rico."

The God gave a simple "hm," of alright, even though he had no idea where that was. "Tell me of your abilities." He plopped down on the ground, and she followed suit.

"I am simply a exploiter of the elements. I can also absorb energy when I am aware of it's own impact. If I were to be hit while unaware, I would get hurt like anyone else."

"Elaborate on your declaration of 'a thousand deaths.'"

"I was forced to use my powers to live; I took many people's life force in order the scientists hired by Stark Industries trained me, they trained me to literal death, and I was forced to take other children's lives so that I may live."

"How malicious." he chuckled. Just then, the worker from earlier quickly returned with a bundle of leather, scraps of fabric, and a pair of simple black boots in his hands. Loki took them from him, and used his magic to create an outfit that was similar to his own, but without the golden armour pieces. "Put these on. You," he pointed to the same man that gave him the fabric, "Escort her to an area where she may change." Fang sat up from her spot and followed the man back inside. She came back out not much later.

Around her waist was a leather bombshell corset that wrapped around itself and tucked into the middle, leather couters around her elbows did the same. Thin fabricated pants covered the lower half of her body, and two tarps that flowed downward in the front and back of her waist. A pair of wedged boots that resembled Loki's own flat ones went up to her knee. Green fabric wrapped around her upper form and extended to her wrists, which she wore as gloves that attached to her middle fingers; and a black armoured band around her neck parallel to his own golden one sat around her neck.

"Can I ask you something, sir?"

"You may," he consented.

"Is your ego that inflated that you dressed me in such attire?" she asked him, head inclined slightly to the side to look innocent.

Loki chuckled in response, and a jeep with an open back drove up before them. "Get in the back." he told her, and the two of them climbed inside and sat down next to each other.

"Where are we headed?" she asked.

"To battle."

Fang looked away from him and rolled her eyes, trying her best not to sigh at him. He was so fucking gullible. And an egotistical maniac. Honestly, she kind of liked that.

But he was _so_ going to fail.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**wolftattoo: nah hun it didn't the bb girl is just faking it. See Loki can't tell much difference since her eyes were already similar to how his were — crystal/pale blue.**

**okay so if any of you dolls were confused in the last chapter, Fang is faking being under Loki's control. she had attached a piece of metal over her heart when the spitfuck wasn't looking and so she's not really under his control**

**and the dude can't really tell much difference anyways since her eyes were already a powdery/pale/crystal blue like Loki's own to begin with. and since she slumped over and he couldn't clearly see her face when he tapped her with the scepter, he couldn't see if her eyes turned black like they did with the other peeps like Clint n Selvig**

**sorry for the confusion 'ma pookies. smileyface.**

* * *

><p>Soon enough, the pair had arrived at Stark Tower, where Doctor Selvig was on the roof, still giving the final adjustments to the machine that held and contained the Tesseract. She guessed that it was the one that would open up the portal for the Chitauri army. Loki led the woman to the top floor balcony, eyes roaming the busy streets down below them.<p>

He cackled sinisterly to himself. "These petulant creatures will soon be at my ruling hand. And they will watch as their homes burn before them."

She didn't know how much longer she could actually keep this charade up. The urge to punch him the jaw is becoming a rather strong one.

Loki turned to her. "You are welcome to join me in this undertaking. You are not mortal; deeming you higher than these corpulent mongrels. I see no purpose for you to remain among them."

She internally groaned, but gave him a smile.

"Then it is decided." he said.

Fang nodded, her ears picking up the faulty rockets of Tony's suit. Looks like the fight's about to begin. Flying in near his tower, he stopped at his roof, and hovered in the air, his rockets blinking and shorting out rather often. He began to try and coerce Selvig into shutting the machine down. The man obviously wouldn't budge for him, and Stark quickly became annoyed by his inflexibility caused by the mind-control. He tried to shoot and destroy the mechanism itself, but it only ricochet off, causing a loud blast to knock him backwards.

After regaining his balance, he glanced down to see the green and leather-clad pair standing on his terrace. Loki met eyes with him, a hint of an all-knowing smile on his face. He looked calm, expectant, and ready, all at the same time. And as Fang's eyes traced his sun-basked face, she found it... kind of magnificent.

Tony landed onto a circular pad that was connected to the buildings penthouse, and began to walk down it, his suit being plucked and deconstructed off of him in the process. Tony's eyes watched him carefully, cautiously. For a split second he studied the woman next to the God, and she gave him a wink.

"Come." Loki told Fang as he headed up some steps and inside to become face to face with the Man of Iron. He strutted in through the glass door, smirking at Tony as he said, "Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

The billionaire had his hands clasped behind his back as he spoke. "Uh, actually, I'm planning to threaten you."

The God gestured to him with is spear. "You should've left your armour on for that."

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage," he said, and slowly stepped down his stone stairs, making his way to and behind his open bar. "And you've got the uh, glow stick of destiny and a crazy, lady-clone." Loki glanced down at his Cube-powered scepter, and behind himself to lay eyes on her. "Would you two like a drink?" Fang knew that she had to decline for her "mind-takers" sake, even though she knew even a sip of some of that toxic amber liquid would probably take a load off her.

He gave a knowing snicker, shifting his glow stick from his right hand to his left. "Stalling me won't change anything."

"No, no, no, threatening." Tony corrected, reaching to his tall counter of crystal glasses and liquor. "No drink? You sure? Fang? No? I'm having one."

Loki gave a barely audible hiss, and stepped towards the window to look out of it rather dramatically. "The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that." He turned to the scientist. "What have I to fear?"

He popped open a bottle of his alcohol. "The Avengers." Stark replied simply, and the Green God gave him a confused look. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki replied, giving him a smile.

Tony returned the gesture sardonically. "Yeah, takes us quite a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the Demi-God;" Loki murmured out another susurrant hiss, and he turned his shoulder to him. Fang noticed that he was slipping something silver onto his wrists. He must have a plan. "A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues;" The gold-wielding man looked back at him, smirking. "A couple of master assassins; your little..." he gestured to Fang and her ridiculous attire. _Ugh, Tony, you shithead, don't point it out, I know already, damn man, it's embarrassing!_ "Love slave here, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki replied simply.

"Not a great plan." Stark concluded, and began to walk towards the center of the penthouse where the pair stood. "When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." he said, tone sober despite the drink in his hand.

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Fang held back a laugh, which was starting to become harder and harder the longer Tony kept on being around.

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off." Now, she wanted to smack him upside the head. _He isn't a damn beast, you are, bitch._

"Yeah, you're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. 'Cause if we can't protect the earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Was he paid to say that?

Tony took a cool sip of his drink, and the God stalked over towards him, his grip on his scepter becoming tighter. _Oh, shit, was he gonna—_

"How will you friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" _Yeah, that thing was definitely humming now. Damn it, what should I do?_

As the tip of his glowing weapon met the center of his chest, a metal clink was heard, and Loki's face fell. _Oh, yeah, he had the arc reactor thing in his chest. Fuckin' duh, Fang, 'ya idiot._

Loki tried again. And still, nothing happened. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. Probably been buggy for a while now, since it didn't affect little miss Kevin Federline over there." Mister Mischief looked back at her, giving her an extremely sour and pissed off glare. She only shrugged and gave a slight nod in a "Yeah, alright, it's true" gesture. He grabbed Stark by the throat and threw him across the room, and he landed on the floor with a grunt. "J.A.R.V.I.S., anytime now."

Fang clenched her fists as Loki snatched Tony again. "You will all fall before me." he said, probably gesturing to her as well.

"Deploy! Deploy!" A closet-like device slowly rotated open near the back wall of the penthouse. Loki sent the billionaire crashing through the window to plummet towards the concrete ground.

"Edward!" she yelped, rushing over to the glass panes to look out of them, but the enraged man near her stopped her with his weapon.

A whirring sound came from behind him, and his head whipped around, standing at the ready, and a red device rocketed out of there and through the glass, following Tony.

Loki turned his attention towards Fang. "You..." he growled, spear pointed right at her. She scowled at him. "How dare you try and play your tricks upon me."

"'Try'?" she scoffed. "Heh, hun, you _so_ fell for it." Chuckling she popped her knuckles, and created a burning flame inside of her hand. "By the way, I kind of want to put this fact out there in the open." She sent her clothing alite, snatching a blanket off of one of the philanthropists leather chairs. "You have horrible, just awful, helmet hair. Let's seriously hope that they let you take a bath when you go to jail."

Fang wrapped the fabric around her tightly, tucking it in and holding it with a piece of metal that she snagged off the building, and launched herself out the open window, to hover next to the arriving Anthony.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Loki began to raise his scepter, but before he could, Tony fired a repulsor blast at him, and Fang joined in by sending a large flare of fire towards him as well, knocking him right in the chest. The God groaned as he was knocked back onto the stone ground, his weapon falling out of his hand and clattering to the floor.

Suddenly, a large beam of energy the color of azure mist launched upwards into the sky, opening up a black rift where the Chitauri were waiting. Immediately following the portals opening, a swarm of aliens flew through it.

"Right. Army." Tony said to himself, rocketing upwards towards the incoming fleets, Fang following behind him. The both of them shot at the aliens; Stark with his cannons and Krieghoff with her air, fire, and water that she collected from the atmosphere around her. She shot them off using each of those elements together, creating a tornado-like gust of powerful winds to knock them off and send them to their stupid, martian dooms. The both of them expertly dodged their blue blasts from their guns, which were probably also somehow inexplicably powered by the Tesseract itself. Fang tried her best to hit every alien that was passing and approaching her, but there were already too many jetting by her. The ones — and the many — that did, flew down to the ground, and began to shoot and blow up the cars, the buildings, the streets, and the citizens. And immediately, they began to run in fear.

_Fuck_, she cursed to herself, and quickly propelled herself downwards to help the people down below. She landed roughly onto the street next to a cafe where many Chitauri were passing by and shooting at. Hastily, she possessed the earth to cover the restaurant and the people in and near it like a dome, effectively blocking one or two alien blasts before she had to close it up again. A blonde waitress thanked her, and ran to the building.

"Go, run, get inside!" Fang yelled to the citizens, ushering them inside the cafe. One of them stopped to stare quizzically at her attire, but she was astonished that he wasn't panicking. "Boy, get your ass inside before I knock it in there!" she shook her fist at him, and he rushed inside the building. Another explosion came from beside her, and just in time she put up a wall of concrete defense.

Swiftly, she sent herself down another street where even more people where freaking the hell out and loosing all control. She set up another few stone barriers to block the blue blasts, and did her best to guide the alarmed public to safe buildings that'll hold their own against the blasts and will protect them. She was doing fine and was completely focused on the task at hand, then the police had to show up. Not that she had much against the law form itself as a whole, but they could sometimes be so ignorant, and can be summed up in one single italicized word: _ugh_.

Soon enough, their eyes came across the earthbending naked lady in a blanket. "Ma'am!" they called to her, and she rolled her eyes. "You need to evacuate, now!"

"Hey, dumbass, can't you see that I'm helping the evacuation and protection? Unless you want me to stop saving others' lives and just cower in a corner?" She flicked her wrist, causing a platform of rock to shoot angularly behind her, saving a group of five from a Chitauri cannon.

An abrupt crash startled Fang, and she zoomed over to the wreckage to analyze it. It wasn't an alien aircraft, or your average army jet... oh, duh, it was one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s quinjets. That must mean that the rest of the party has arrived. Maybe, probably.

The back ramp opened up to reveal the one and only Captain America, and her one and only partner, decked out in dumb, teen-like clothes.

"Nico!" she sprinted over to him, and he captured her in his arms, grunting as he did so. "Damn, I feel like a chick from a Rom-Com." she smiled, and let him go, then gave a hug to Steve, who gave a hearty chuckle in response. She even got Natasha in one, too. And even though she wasn't as familiar with Clint, she got him anyways as well.

Natasha raised a brow at her, eyeing her fabric up and down. Everyone else pretty much did the same, but she was the only one to call out on it first. "Are you wearing a blanket?"

Fang nodded, and shrugged dismissively. "Eh, what can I say, chica, I like the breeze." Each of them visibly cringed.

Nico only laughed, and tossed her a black bag. "Change into that. I packed your favorite toys and accessories in there." She gave him a grateful kiss, and put up a rock tent around her for privacy. Quickly she put on each of her items and clothing, which didn't take long since she was especially good at multitasking, even more so when there were quite a few metal things involved in the equation. The thing that only actually took some concentration was her makeup. She's gotta represent. You know, for herself. She loved this shit; made her feel badass and powerful.

As she rummaged through the bag for her other tunnel earring, she paused and almost gasped at the charm bracelet that was in there, given to her by the one of the few men that ever gave an actual shit about her. It was something that she'd entrusted to Nico for safe keeping. Attached to it were ancient and authentic Indian coins, cross pendants, padlocks, and draping chains. He must've gave it to her for good luck. She hoped he did.

Slipping a bluetooth headset over her ear and sending the triangle tent back into the ground, she put her hands on her hips and slung her favorite pink AK over her shoulder. "Hell _yeah_." A loud mechanical groan came from behind her, and she turned around. "Hell _no_."

The five stared up in awe as they witnessed a giant armoured Leviathan swimming out through the portal and into the sky, followed by more Chitauri fleets. A piercing roar left it's gigantic dagger-toothed mouth. Cords that were attached to aliens ejected from the sides of it's armour; the warriors jumping on the side of some buildings and into some others, where they began to shoot at civilians.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**the best chapter. prolly not, but ey, the number 13 is the best number. it's my lucky one. i am a witch.**

**btdubs, there is a little bit of korean in this, bc fang saves a korean-speaking fam, so i of fuckin course used google translate, bc hahaidunnothatlanguage**

**o and i put it in as hangul (the characters) so ye**

**(i'll put the translation in italics haha im so sorry)**

**i do wanna learn korean tho**

**only for the k dramas and k music**

**i'm so freakin' tired jesus christ it's 4 am**

**k bye**

* * *

><p>"Stark, are you seeing this?" Steve said, while following the passing fleets with his head. How was he— did he even have a earpiece on? "Banner?" Seems like Tony was asking where Bruce was. Aw, brolove.<p>

The group ran and crouched behind a generic yellow taxi cab, analyzing the chaos around them.

Barton spoke first. "We've got civilians trapped." he said, and another cluster of aliens flew overhead, one green one catching both the Captain's and Fang's eye.

"Loki." Steve confirmed. The troop caused horrible disorder down below the bridge that they were on, blowing up and demolishing streets and cars in their wake. "They're fish in a barrel down there." A sudden shot caused the window behind the Cap's head to shatter, and Natasha and Nico stood and fired their weapons at an incoming group of Chitauri warriors — Widow with her two handguns and Nico with his UMP 45. They both ducked back down for cover as a few more aliens landed heavily onto a car; Barton went closer to them, dropping next to an overturned cab.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Romanoff told him.

"You think you can hold them off?" he asked, voice coated in concern.

Clint turned to him. "Captain," he clicked a button on his bow, making an arrow inside of his quiver attach to a metal tipper. "It would be my genuine pleasure." In a flash, he picked that single arrow out, readying it, and shooting it expertly into the head of a Chitauri, and the arrow separated into smaller arrows, killing three surrounding aliens.

"C'mon, let's go have a little fun with the law." Fang chuckled to the Cap, playfully hitting him in the chest, and sprinted to the edge of the bridge, flipping headfirst off of it, making the ground catch her easily. Steve left the three and followed, jumping off of the overpass and rolled onto a bus that a Chitauri soldier on a ship was pelting. He escaped another shot as he jumped onto a grey minivan, but the alien only continued with it's blasts and clipped just the back of the car, causing the entire vehicle to explode. Steve pushed himself off of the airborne car, and landed rather unceremoniously onto the paved street.

The pair sailed over toppled vehicles towards a group of policemen that were doing their best at shooting at an approaching group of Chitauri. While Rogers went to direct the cops, Fang went to aid the panicking citizens that were trying to dodge the extraterrestrials.

"I'm here to help. Please follow me to safety." she told a family that was cowering by a car, the father hugging his little girls close to his body for protection. They didn't seem to understand what she was saying; they probably didn't speak English. They seemed asian, so she guessed they might've either spoke Chinese, Japanese, Taiwanese, Korean, or something related. She repeated her phrase in each language, and they finally responded to Korean. Fang sighed in relief, and helped the family into a nearby building. Taking the youngest child of his three girls into her arms and taking the eldest one by the hand, she guided them inside, and told them that she was going to put up a barrier just in case, and they nodded and thanked her gratefully. The oldest, Fang finally noticed, was beginning to weep loudly as she saw an approaching alien. She quickly turned the girls away and rushed the warrior, wrapping her thighs around it's shoulders and used her hands to snap it's neck.

Unfortunately, despite her wishes, the little girl saw her malicious acts. She turned to her heaving father. "아빠, 나는 그녀와 같은 슈퍼 히어로가되고 싶어요!" _Papa, I wanna be a superhero like her!_ she said, tugging on his dirty and raggy sleeve.

Fang pulled her brass hair stick out behind her ear — since, though it was pretty, she never liked her hair up anyways — and handed the gemmed item to the little girl, tucking it in her hand. "나에게 당신은 이미 하나입니다." _To me, you already are one._ She smiled, and ushered her to her papa.

"안으로 들어와, 들어와." _Get inside, get inside._ He told them, then turned to her, giving a deep bow. "감사합니다." _Thank you._ Fang bowed back, and after they and a few other were in and huddled up safely, she pushed up a large and thick wall in front of them.

She knocked twice on it, and yelled through it, "이것은 곧 끝날 것을 약속드립니다." _This will all be over soon, I promise._

Finally leaving them, she rushed back over to the top of the overpass where the trio were battling a rather large group of Chitauri. Barton's arrows were flying everywhere, never missing their desired target; Natasha used her Widow's Bite against an alien's neck, then stole it's weapon; Nico looked like he was having a total blast knocking alien skulls in with his heavy baseball bat, cackling as their blue blood splattered everywhere. There was something really wrong with that kid, wasn't there?

"Let me hear your battle cry, Mister Mason!" Fang shouted cheerfully, pulling her dual swords from her back and using them to slice open a Chitauri's throat. With his next swing, he did exactly as she said, and roared at the top of his lungs as he swung his bat again. She laughed and tag-teamed another blue martian with him.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hawkeye's head get slammed into the roof of a car, then got thrown to the ground by a warrior. She could easily tell that he was tired; they were becoming overwhelmed. Fang helped him up, and her and her partner continued pushing on with the fight by pulling out their automatic guns, firing wildly around them. The Captain swooped out from nowhere, blocking a blast from another space invader. He swatted away another few baddies, but another small bundle of them approached from behind them, then a strike of powerful lightning struck them, killing them immediately. Soon after, Thor landed onto the ground, stumbling as he did so.

"Great idea, Hammer Head." Fang spoke up, coming up in front of him. He looked at her strangely. "Hit me."

"What?" he asked, baffled at her request.

She sighed. "With your lightning, hit me with it."

"I don't think—"

"Do it!" she commanded, voice suddenly becoming louder. He remained hesitant as he began to raise his hammer to the sky, summoning what comes after thunder. He aimed Mjölnir straight at her, and she consumed the surging energy inside of her body, causing her and her eyes to glow a pure white. "Everyone duck, now!"

The instant that left her mouth, the five of them ducked down low to the ground, and Fang released the powerful energy in short surges, sending them right at overpassing groups of Chitauri in the sky, and troops on the ground. They all crashed, fell, and died. When she stopping glowing, she staggered a bit where she stood. "Okay, yeah, lighting is awesome. Yay Hansel." She steadied herself, and Steve approached the God while Clint recollected his precious arrows. Natasha followed behind him, making sure nothing snuck up on him; not that he wouldn't notice anyways, though.

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve asked Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

Over their earpieces, Tony spoke up. "Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys."

"How do we do this?" Romanoff asked.

Mister America jumped at the chance to answer oh-so-patriarchally. "As a team." What a guy.

Fang couldn't help but giggle at how Clint looked as he gathered his arrows again.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor stated.

Screwing on a special topper onto one of his projectiles, he spoke up with a snarky, "Oh yeah? Get in line."

"Save it." Rogers told him, walking past him. "Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he's gonna need us to—" His sentence was interrupted as he saw Bruce arrive on a motorbike, which kind of made him look similar to a clown on a miniature bicycle.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**short chapter, I'm sorry, but the next one shall be up soon**

**n sorry for not updating for two weeks, but i was a goin' through some personal stuffies**

**but don't forget to comment bc jesus fuck do i love those**

* * *

><p>Each of them walked over to him, stepping over the wreckage on the overpass. Bruce dismounted the brown motorbike, acting awkwardly casual as was habitual for him. His eyes scanned the city around him, and and gestured to it. "So, this all seems horrible." he said.<p>

Natasha peered over at him. "I've seen worse."

He looked remorseful. "Sorry."

"No," she corrected,the corner of her mouth turning upwards a bit. "We could use a little worse." Was that a Widow's pep talk? Meh, let's give it a three, maybe a three and a half. Okay, wait, no, Bruce looks happy, so maybe a five.

Cap took the gun to tell Tony that his bro had arrived. "Stark? We got him. Just like you said."

Fang clapped the scientist on the shoulder. "Welcome to the fun, man. Gun?" she pulled out her Colt M4 carbine, and offered it to him. He nervously declined, a small shroud of bad memories appearing inside his eyes. She quickly hid the gun from his view, and gave an apology.

"Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing the party to you." Tony told them.

In the distance, he swerved around the corner of a building and towards their group, a Leviathan following closely behind him, crashing through the structures. Thor snarled and spun Mjölnir in his hand, bracing himself for whatever harm or challenge the monster could bring to him. Clint readied his bow, Cap gripped his shield, Nico sighed at the bat in his hand and the machine gun in the other; they were kind of useless against this guy, weren't they.

"I-I don't see how that's a party." Natasha stuttered a bit, brow furrowed in confusion. Fang stifled a laugh, and was delighted to now know that Widow actually had a sense of humour. And not a bad one, either. Hopefully her hilarity was as great as her hair. Seriously, were those curls natural? Either way, Fang was kind of in love with them. She wanted to touch them as much as she wanted to wash Loki's hair, hug Bruce like he was a brother, give Clint a puppy, flick Tony on the forehead, braid Thor's hair, and both simultaneously make out with Steve and touch his butt.

The Leviathan, still led by Tony, was now becoming extremely close, it's hunky outer shell skimming and tearing apart the cars and paved concrete underneath it. Banner took a single glance at the Cap, and turned around, starting to walk towards the beast.

"Doctor Banner," Steve called, stepping forward. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Bruce didn't stop walking, only turning his head around to him to reply. "That's my secret, Cap." he paused in his path, face serious. "I'm always angry." Then, before each of their eyes, his skin expanded, swelled, and hardened, turning a pure green. He was transforming into the Hulk, right before them. How come he just suddenly learned to control it? Didn't he just claim that he was scared of "The Other Guy" just a few hours ago? The hell?

Then, the Hulk punched the Leviathan right in the face. It was so awesome. It sent chills of "oh shit" down Fang's spine and she grinned maliciously. The monster's face got completely smashed in, and it let out a loud, piercing wail of pain. _Oh my gods that was just the dopest thing ever_. It was probably going to be the coolest thing that she'll ever witness in her time.

After Hulk popped it in the nose... mouth... whatever, it flipped over, doing a 360 fuckin' pirouette of absolute death, almost all of it's heavy golden armour falling off just from one punch. Shit was sick.

"Hold on!" Tony told them in warning, extended his arm, and sent out one of his missiles, hitting the creature in one of it's newly exposed soft spots underneath it's pink flesh. Each of them took cover - besides Thor and Fang of course, since he was a God, and she was capable of absorbing whatever came for her. The Cap held his shield in front of both him and Natasha, Clint quickly dashed over behind a car, and Nico stood directly behind his partner who he knew was completely capable of protecting him.

The huge corpse of the Leviathan fell down onto the road underneath the overpass, and a few straggling citizens ran to get out of the monster's way. The Chitauri soldiers — that had watched the whole scene from up above on the sides of large buildings and skyscrapers — took off their protective masks, and let out a loud, screeching battle cry.

Quickly the eight of them banded together and stood in a close circle; The Hulk roared; Hawkeye nocked an arrow; Thor readied Mjölnir; Black Widow loaded her gun; Captain America stood at the ready; Iron Man brought out his weapons; The Silver Viper pulled up his bones facemask and readied his crossbow and axe. And finally, the woman that went by many imaginative and downright intimidating nicknames — some of her favorites were The Black Dragon, Queen of Thorns, The Dark Raven of All Demons, The Titan's Wild Child, Vicious Vixen, and the Black Artemis — but the one she has stuck buy for the last 18 years was The Blood Raven, who ran her tongue across her canines, loaded her two machine guns, prepped her swords on her back, and let out an the most wicked laughter that she's ever given. Time to show these fuckers that they came to **die**.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**lol n'other shortie mc short**

**another chap'l be up soon like b4**

* * *

><p>Suddenly, another entire fleet roared through the portal and into the skies. A handful of Leviathans and hundreds, maybe thousands, of Chitauri warriors swarmed out.<p>

"Guys." Natasha called to them, pointing out the upcoming monsters and warning them of their presence. Each of them turned to where she was looking, and gaped at the numerous amounts that were already creating chaos.

"Call it, Captain." Tony said to Steve.

Neither of them tore their eyes from the sky until he faced them, gaining their attention. "Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal up there, our priority is containment. Barton," he turned to the hunstman, "I want you and Mason there on those parallel roofs, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays." The two men nodded in unison. "Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back, or you turn it to ash."

Cint turned to Tony after watching his dark-haired and possibly psychotic teammate use a grappling hook to get to where the Cap told him to go. "Wanna give me a lift?"

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." Tony grabbed the back of Barton's suit, and shot off to the assigned rooftop.

Thor observed the pair lifting off into the sky until Steve called to him. "Thor, you got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up." Oh, Winghead cursing, that must be a first.

The God swung Mjölnir in a fast circle, then raised it to the sky, flying off.

To Natasha. "You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. Krieghoff, you can help wipe out most of the incoming, can't you?" she nodded, smiling cynically. "Alright, then, you kill whatever you can." Fang clicked her sharp nails together like she was an evil villain in a comic book. "And Hulk." Bruce gave a short grunt, turning his attention quickly to Rogers, who pointed at him. "Smash."

The Hulk grinned, and leaped off, onto the building just on the right of them, smashing the aliens, then grabbing the aliens, then smashing again, then throwing them, then hopping off into the distance for more mayhem. Destruction at it's finest.

Fang finally launched off into the sky in a fit of cackles, using her fire to blast away the Chitauri ships and make them crash; her wind bursts to deter them and push them off sides of building to break their necks on the hard ground below; and tearing off large chunks from the buildings — that wouldn't totally rupture the structure — and picking up overturned, blazing cars that were probably going to explode soon and threw them at the flying crafts. A cluster of five burst and chunks of blue flesh and blood splattered all over the concrete and dotted her cheeks and hair. She let a familiar smile spread across her face; killing the evil had never felt so good, and the current thrill was a feeling that hasn't been met since she toppled the shithole that started her horrid life.

Pulling the liquid off of her and flicking it away, Fang called a humungous wave of water from the ocean to come and wash out the many warriors that were killing many innocents and pushing them into a corner. They were easily swept up by the rushing seawater and each of their tumbling bodies cracked, broke, and twisted violently against the objects and others around them, killing them all in one fatal swoop. As retarded and/or cliche as that sounds, it was a total intensely sickening feeling — but the good kind. The one that gave her the biggest rush, like when she used to kill for money. Immeasurably... _splendid_.

Pulling out her two double swords that were strapped to her back, she pushed the air clockwise around her to spin towards the Chitauri, brutally slicing them apart like she was Levi Ackerman. She easily pressed the blood away from her so that it wouldn't land on her again like it did before. She repeated this numerous amounts of times on countless different aliens, until she caught the attention of a roaring Leviathan. It began to worm it's way over to where she hovered in the sky, attempting to maul her face off and eat her whole. Whichever it was, she wasn't going to let the stupid thing do whatever it had in mind.

Fang let it charge at her, and at the last second she rocketed upwards onto it's back, and ripped off the largest piece of golden armour that was nearest to it's head, then created a large, incredibly long icicle from the remaining water, then jumped into the air, and used the momentum to send the large chunk of ice through the gargantous beast. As it's brethren before it, it screamed in agony, and collapsed onto the ground in a heavy heap.

Well, that sure was fun.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**okay yeah wow that was not anywhere near "soon" haha my bad lols bb g's**

**oh god i'm so sorry my lovlies it's just that like uh all the sudden i just got either a heavy/hugeass case of writer's block or i was just being lazy af idk**

* * *

><p>That sure got the aliens' attention. The ones closest around her began to loudly howl out, probably telling the other forces to turn most of their fire power towards her. Ah, crap. Well, whatever, she could handle whatever they could throw at her.<p>

Hundreds more Chitauri swarmed out of the portal once again, but this time, they swooped downwards and came straight for her. And once they were in good distance, they opened up heavy fire. They were relentlessly persistent, not letting up for a solid couple of minutes, until her entire form disappeared inside of the bright blue light of their gunfire, and they were sure that she had been obliterated. Finally they stopped, baffled at just how she could've survived that. Her still figure calmly hovered in the same spot, body humming and eyes gleaming an azure blue.

_My turn now._

Lifting up her arms slowly and with much poise, she spread out her hands, and called the recently collected energy to gather right at the tips of her fingers. She began to spin where she was, the winds around her as powerful as a tornadoes, and they were beginning to multiply in size, it's mass becoming almost as big as Stark Tower itself. Calling in fire to spin along with her, she was absolutely and devastatingly radiant. She looked as brilliant as the most mightiest of forces of nature rolled into one.

Finally, Fang unleashed her chaos upon the Chitauri aliens and three other Leviathans that had just joined the party. They were immediately knocked back, the first five lines of the small troups being scorched and zapped by the Tesseract's mighty power, instantly wiping them all out. Then, she sent out another couple of twisters — slightly smaller in volume — effectively collecting the warriors, causing every single one of their bodies to break, bend, and snap, oh so sickly.

_Looks like these dickmonkeys have never dealt with nature. Well, it's most certainly a force that shouldn't be reckoned with._

Fang chuckled to herself and her witty and cool words — which only she herself thought that they were even remotely witty or cool, because they so weren't — the sound of it was lost in the whirling winds that surrounded her. Peeking out of small gaps that she created inside the tornado and through the sides so that she could see, she saw another bundle of aliens charging right for her. _Idiots_.

Easily, she sent out large blasts of raging fire to smolder them to smithereens.

The Chitauri stopped where they were, the low growls and sounds that came from their throats signifying that they were pretty pissed now. But they knew that they couldn't stop her; they had nothing else to throw at her or catch her off guard. It was all useless. So, they did only what could come to their simple, chaotic heads. They threw themselves at her.

All 326 of them came at her at once, trying to dogpile the woman in the _middle of a damn tornado_. Fang could not roll her eyes enough or express how stupid these creatures are. As expected, the blue warriors were instantly blown off and away from her. One or two got through, though, jumping straight down the top of the funnel, leaping right onto Fang. She quickly pushed them off, and they plummeted downwards.

All of the sudden, she felt a small little stinging feeling on her arms, fingers, chest, and abdomen. _Whoops, guess I flew too close to the buildings._She ripped out the small pieces and shards that had embedded into her body, and through her own pants, corset, and leather jacket. While she was attending to herself, another few bundles of aliens had caught onto what their now dead predecessor had previously accomplished. They hopped through the hole at the top, and actually managed to all land onto Fang. Each tried to keep onto her by digging their sharp claws into her shoulders and legs, causing her to cry out. Shit hurt.

Then, one of them managed to get a claw into her neck. And another one somehow got his huge fist shoved directly through the middle of her body.

...

One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. Seven aliens all at once had crawled over the left side of the tall glass and concrete building that Nico had situated himself on by creating a large ammo nest around him. A pile of grenades — mostly stun, but there were a few explosive ones, too — a bag and a half full of ammo — most of it belonged to the nearby long range machine gun that had yet to be set up — and lastly, a little bundle of random deadly weapons. A silver axe, a crossbow, a shotgun, and some fucking spear thing which he had no idea what kind of weapon it is or what its name is, but it looks like it's from a fantasy game so he bought it. Totally rad.

Unfortunately, his heavy black bat had already snapped in half about five minutes ago from knocking in an alien's head too hard. Again, way too rad.

"Mason—" Hawkeye buzzed in with his earpiece.

"Silver Viper."

"Right, Mr. Silver Viper," his tone sounded extremely sarcastic. Sassy Clint is sassy. "You notice the lack of jockeys yet?"

Nico was beginning to wonder that too. Where the hell where the aliens? Just a few minutes ago, they were constantly at his toes, and now, from where he stood, at least, he could only see a total of nine warriors around. The hell where these bastards?

"Where'd could they've gone? Did they give up or something?" Even though he asked that, Nico highly doubted that they would ever do such a thing.

"Nine o'clock."

He turned his head to where Clint directed, and boom, there it was. A huge ass tornado. Which was currently fucking a lot of shit up — sucking up a butt load of Chitauri and killing a crap ton of them at the same time.

How did he miss that? Might've been that he was just too caught up on the wondrous fun of murder that he couldn't pay attention to anything else. He hoped that was the actual reason, and not the other, more depressing one involving him losing his mojo. Haha, Austin Powers reference. Wonderful.

But already, the cyclone was becoming too chaotic. This outcome was undoubtedly bound to happen, because with Fang, always, always, at some point in a fight where she actually uses her powers, she'd lose all control. She would slip into a sort of euphoric state of murder — as she explained it to him once before — and unless he stopped her, or somehow someone killed her first, she would continue to rampage on until everything and everyone around her was completely wiped out. Not so wonderful.

"Hawkeye, can I count on you to hold down the fort while I stop Raven?"

Barton gave a sharp nod towards him, and expertly fired another arrow through another aliens' barbarian skull. Nico slung off towards his partner, using the same zip line and hook to do so. He stopped upon the roof of the huge building that was just right above the horrifyingly dangerous force of nature that was his insane and insanely awesome companion. Carefully, he leaned over the edge, and peered into the funnel.

Oh _shit_.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**seventeen thousand reads hOLY DICK**

**also lol meme but i don't give a fuck bc a meme is a meme bc it is a meme and it started out as a thing but then became a meme.**

**me,**

**me.**

**it's all about me.**

**hit it fergie**

**booga booga bang**

**ill update tomorrow i promise okie okie luv u**

* * *

><p>"Viper, what's happening over there? What's the situation?" Hawkeye said to the unresponsive agent whose line was dead. His communication must've been destroyed, because everything was static. "Mason!" Clint cursed as he sent another blue monkey over the edge with an arrow through his skull. "Damn it."<p>

"Hawkeye, what's wrong?" Natasha came in onto the call. An explosion could be heard in the background.

"Mason's unresponsive, his communication's been shot." he replied, trying to keep his tone remaining deadpanned, but worry was already leaking through, and for the long time that she's known Clint, Natasha could easily pick those tiny emotions up.

"Do you have a visual on him?" the agent asked, emptying another round of her standard S.H.I.E.L.D. pistol.

"No, he's disappeared." he let out a miniscule sigh. "I sent him after Raven. She's gone rogue inside of a damn fire tornado. Chitauri are all over her." Hawkeye shot down another ship that was heading towards the ground, where his partner and the Cap were still fighting on.

From both lines, he could hear the roar of Banner. He probably just took out another group. "Good, she might be the distraction we need." Widow told him, then let out a grunt of battle.

"How do you mean?"

"We've figured out how to close the portal." she replied hastily, obviously distracted by another stupid soldier. "With Loki's spear, we can shut it down. Just make sure that Raven keeps their attention."

Clint nodded down to her. "Roger that. Let's get it done, then."

...

Loki was beginning to become fed up with the chaos that the insufferable woman was causing. She was dragging almost of all of his own army towards her, like moths to a flame. Which obviously caused an absence inside the stations; fewer warriors were actually staying put and fighting on the ground, and terrorizing the pesky humans as they should be. He had to put an end to this maddening anarchy. He had to show them to not be so daft. It's like these aliens were missing half a brain. Well, the Other had only informed him of his subordinates' strength and cravings of bloodshed, but nothing of their lacking of actual tactics. Damn him.

He just wanted to get this agitating war over with so he could finally rule over these ants.

"You," Loki turned his head to the subordinate that was directly beside him. If he remembered correctly, that was the general. "Get your soldiers to control themselves. Tell them to stop flinging themselves to death with that woman and the wind." The Chitauri nodded, clicking it's tongue a few times, before hopping off the aircraft and onto another one, that was heading towards the multiple others that were still attacking the woman.

But, soon enough, the imbecile himself charged the roaring winds, only to be sucked in and burned to a crisp by fire. Loki had put too much faith in them. It was obvious now that he can only resolve this himself and by his own hand.

He groaned in agony at the pure stupidity of this rally. Hovering over to where the entire event was happening, he knew that he had to stop all of this, right now, no matter if it meant he had to murder her where she stood. Or, rather, floated.

First, he started out calmly yet firmly with a warning. "I command you, woman, to stop what you are doing."

Didn't even phase her. She probably didn't even hear him. So, he sent her the same message telepathically, and her response was sending out a sharp icicle at him, attempting to impale him completely. Well, obviously, that approach was not going to work.

Hissing to himself, he headed straight through the winds, attempting to go right through the storm and pluck her out. Instead of that actually working, it totally backfired on him. He was only shoved backwards, almost knocked backwards. She was growing too powerful.

Just before Loki was about to probe her brain to will her to stop, she did it herself. The winds subsided altogether, and her form collapsed onto the concrete ground below. Before the Chitauri could attack her right away, he held out his arm, forcing them to stay where they were.

...

Oh _shit_. Now she was falling. The alien whose limbs were still trapped inside her abdomen was squirming frantically, trying to get out of Fang before he got squashed. But his arm was stuck. So, he plummeted down, being instantly killed by the force of the fall. Hastily, Nico fastened his grappling hook to the side of the top of the building, wrapped rope around his waist, and made his way down the side of the structure, feet sometimes banging and gliding off its glass surface. Finally, he made it to the ground, and let himself loose, running as fast as he possibly could to his mate that lied eyes closed on the ground.

Nico hacked off the alien's head and arm, pulling it out of Fang entirely. She writhed in pain, and her breathing became more ragged than he's ever heard. He's never seen her like this before. So hurt, so weak, and in so much agonizing pain. It reminded him that she was practically human, too, a feeling that was so long forgotten.

"Fang? Oh, god, Fang, please, don't go, don't leave me." Nico choked out, tears already spilling out of his eyes. He knew that he always somehow became just so vulnerable and susceptible to practically anything that involved her, which was his greatest weakness, and he knew it.

"Oh.. shut it." she spoke up, instantly causing Nico's face to light up.

"Holy shit, are you — are you alright?" he asked, lifting up her face so that her head was resting in his lap.

A bloody wheeze left her mouth, some of her ruby liquid running out of the side of her mouth and down her cheek. "Heh... did I have you.. worried, dearie?"

He pushed a strand of her black hair out of her face, and she did the same, just as her arm went limp and her breathing stopped.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**double update in span of 3 days bc i am sorry wOAH THERE BUCKAROO**

**sorry that this chapter seems rushed bc, well it is. the last few were, actually, so sorry if there are mistakes still there.**

**i didn't update the day after the last update so i could build the antici**

* * *

><p><strong>pation.<strong>

**jk. it's bc i haven't felt well and lately I've been feeling rly weak bc i wasn't eating enough, but s'all chill, shits better.**

**booga**

**booga**

**le**

**bang**

**(ur mom)**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Nico screamed loud enough for everyone to hear, especially his forgotten about teammates.<p>

Hawkeye was the first to buzz in. "Mason, is everything alright?" he actually sounded worried. For him. Weird. But now was not the time to focus on paranormalities, his partner was fucking dead!

"No!" he shouted, earning a calming hush from from Clint, who told him to tell what had happened at his location. "She's gone, man."

"What do you mean she's gone?" This time, is was actually the Captain that spoke up. "Tell me what's going on here!"

"Calm down, Rogers. Be level-headed about this." Natasha told him.

"Not until Mason tells me just what the hell is happening out there!" he sounded legitimately angry now.

Nico took in a raspy breath, holding Fang's cheek. "A.. group of Chitauri jumped on her… _mauling_ her. One stuck their arm right through her.. and now she's gone." he sobbed, finally becoming fed up with all of their voices, and threw his earpiece across the road that they laid in the middle of. He hugged her cold body close to him.

While he mourned, he heard a blasting sound, and the sound of movement startling him. Moving her closer for protection, Nico pulled out his half-barrel shotgun from the small of his back, aiming it around. Suddenly, the Golden God stepped out from behind a large chunk of broken building. Instantly, Nico fired his weapon at him, but the man dodged.

"Cease yourself, mortal, I am not going to attempt anything." Loki held up his hands in innocence. "Is she..?" he gestured to Fang.

"Dead, no thanks to you, and your lackies, asshole." Nico growled at him, moving her out of his view. "Get out of here, before I tear your teeth out and shove them up your ass."

Loki smirked. "Fine, then, if that is what you truly desire." he took a step back, but he had no true intention of leaving her while she still remained with the departed. "But, you do wish to have her back, do you not? So that you can have her?"

He furrowed his brow, eyes slit and untrusting. He had no idea what he was getting at, but he replied truthfully, talking to him like he was being ludicrous. "Of course I do," he paused, "But what does that—"

"What if she wants to stay dead?"

Nico's heart almost stopped at that possibility, but he tried his best to thoroughly deny that possibility. "Fuck you. She'd never. Not when there's still things left unfinished."

"Oh, but wouldn't she? I mean, she's already been through so much, I can't possibly imagine that she'd want to live on in such a cruel world. Luck, by far, has not proven to be in her favor." Loki sat on a smooth, broken piece of a staircase, it's bottom jagged and pipes rooting out of it's base. "If I were her, I'd accept the merciful escape."

The boy roared and charged the God that didn't know how to keep his_ damn mouth shut._

But, that's exactly what he wanted. God of Lies, remember?

When Nico was only half a second away from colliding with him, the trickster dissipated into thin air. Dissolved, was really more like it. Viper looked around angrily and frantically, the urge to carve out his eyes with a plastic spoon becoming mighty. When he turned around, his pupils exploded in shock. Loki had picked up Fang, bridal style, her body hanging limply in his arms.

"You motherfUCKER! I fucking swear, by the time I'm done with your sorry ass, you're going to be puking your teeth up on the fucking pavement!"

Immediately Nico charged the Godly prick, and he was so close, but the fucker had disappeared. He screached as loud as his lungs and throat would let him, before he fell to his knees to punch the ground. His usual coping mechanism; punching shit.

Then he realized something. Something important. Something that might help get her back.

Nico ran across the street to find the earpiece that he threw, and picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Guys! Guys, can you hear me at all?!" They didn't answer. "Do any of you copy?!"

"We hear you, what is it?" Tony came on. "Did anything happen?"

"If there's something wrong, Nico, tell us now." Natasha chimed in, serious as ever while wind rushed in the background. "Give us the report."

He hit the closest thing to him. "He took her! He fucking took her! I fucking can't believe that little cunt took her! I let it happen!" he couldn't keep himself from exploding. "I'm gonna rip out his fucking spine through his throat!"

"What?!" Steve yelled. "Tell us everything, now!"

...

Carefully, Loki lied her flimsy body onto the soft, black microfiber couch inside of one of Tony's spare bedrooms, so that they could remain unseen. He slowly peeled off her leather jacket and moved away all of her hair. Placing his two hands to her throat, he checked for a pulse.

There was none.

He hissed to himself, and telepathically called for a soldier. The Chitauri were the only ones that could help them now. Once the alien appeared, Loki took it by the neck.

"Give yourself up." Loki told it. "You are worthless, nothing." In a fast motion, he threw the alien onto the floor near Fang, and held it down with pieces of wood underneath the carpet. "**Do not move.**" his voice was menacing, striking fear into the lowly subordinate.

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

"Give her your life." Loki willed the blue being.

After another moment or two, just as he was becoming more and more outraged, the center of her chest glowed a bright lilac, and the Chitauri's chest glowed a Caribbean green. What he could've only guessed as pure life force, flowed from the Chitauri into Fang, the color of it turning the same lilac color that radiated from her body. The liquid-like element drifted into her, finally settling. The glowing colors faded away, and she took in a strained wheeze, lungs filling up with air after a long time being without the necessity.

Fang lied still as her insides patched themselves up, Loki assisting to help make that process quicker and more painless for her. His brow creased ever so slightly when she didn't say anything, or even sit up.

"Are you damaged?" at last he spoke, and she straightened up in her position. Her head swivled around the room, and after a few seconds, he stepped towards her, and her head turned right to him, but she didn't look him in the eyes.

"Loki." she said, but it wasn't a question. "What did you do to me?"


	20. Author's Note

By now, you guys probably hate me. I've haven't updated in two weeks, and when I do, it's an author's note.

And, now, you're going to hate me even more now, since I have some bad news to break to all of my lovely readers.

I'm going on a small break — a hiatus, if you'd like. I've found myself stuck in the story, which, basically fucking sucks. Don't know when the motivation/ideas will hit me like a fuckin brick (which is what i bet u all want to do to me now) and make me continue the story again. But, when I come back (don't ask me when bc I couldn't answer you if I wanted to), it'll be to finish the story. But don't fret, it'll be dope (I hope, at least).

And, get excited, because there'll be a sequel. Yep. A sequel.

woO WOO

and the sequel will focus around Thor 2, and the shit Fang'll get up to and reveal in it.

Finally, I will say one more thing.

i love you all so much

and if you have anymore questions or anything related, leave them in the comments, you know i'll appreciate them. unless they're mean, then ur mean


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Whatever was happening right now, Loki did not like it. Any mortal in their right mind would accept another life to take if they were able to live on. Anyone would be — should be — grateful for their luck. But this woman — this damned woman who's yet never ceased to irritate the God — refused his offerings, and resisted. Again.

He would kill her if she was even the slightest less important to his plans for the future. Mercilessly, slowly, with the same torturous tools and strategies that he's seen the cruelest men use on whichever unlucky prisoners they'd come across.

This woman was the most stubborn being that he's ever met, though not unlike the entire human race as a whole, that it was sickening how they just never gave in, no matter how many odds were stacked against them. Their methods and thoughts were perplexing in the most ridiculous of ways. How could they not say yes when resistance was futile all along? Why can't they ever realize that? Were they always this thick-skulled?

"I have saved your life, and for that you should be forever grateful, you pest. I command that you start to realize that I am your King, and you should treat me as such, and become my servant. Stay by my side while I take this Earth."

Her eyes darted around, eyelids blinking so rapidly it seemed like she was having some kind of seizure. They glazed over, and she took in a deep breath through her nose, all of that air leaving her mouth in one giant wheezing sound.

"You..." she said in between chokes, "Can't see.. I ca—" spewing out the unknown contents of her stomach, she heaved up all over the floor. The smell of it was foul, and Loki wanted to get out and just leave her here, but he knew that there was more to do. "You made me not see.."

Loki's brows knitted; she's blind? How could something like that happen?

No, it couldn't be. That shouldn't of affected her. How could she inherit the traits of a Chitauri? If that was so, he needed to go find another life for her with more adequate qualities, and then keep her always safe so that something like this may not ever happen again. And the sacrifice must be someone that'll put this woman in her place, make her realize that fighting back and disobeying was useless, and that there will always be dire consequences.

And he knew exactly who was fit for this task.

He told her to stay where she was; hidden, while he gets her what she needed to be his champion. Walking outside, he called himself a ship, and stepped onto it, leaving the Stark Tower behind him.

...

Grunting as his large body crashed onto the car, he took a few seconds to recover from the blast from the aliens' guns that had blasted off of his shield and rocketed him out the windows. But he knew that the job got done — those people inside the bank were alive, the Chitauri in there were dead — but still no one was safe yet. This war wasn't over, and he didn't know when it would be. The sensation of an endless battle was looming inside of his mind from the last time he fought like this.

Pushing himself off of the dented car, the Captain sighed, the blood from a wound on his cheek dripping into his mouth. The taste was bitter like metal, but he let it stay there. It reminded him that he was human. And a patriotic one at that. Turning his head back to the giant portal that hung in the sky, he puffed his chest out in an attempt to cheer himself back up into the fight, and gripped his shield that had fallen out of his hand and onto the street once again.

But his attempts to get himself back into the fighting spirit were halted as his eyes caught the bright lights of all of the ambulances that surrounded him. It hit him at how broken this city was, all because of that damn twig of a god. Loki did not deserve to be addressed as one, not in a million years. Gods protect and love you; they are not ruthless or merciless, they bring everlasting peace, prosperity, protection, and love for all. That "god" did not deserve even a second of respect.

Gritting his teeth, the Captain did his best to get back into the fight, finding his place at Thor's side.

In the sky, Tony Stark was struggling to catch up to the rocket that was heading for Manhattan island.

Natasha came in over the earpieces, frantically speaking. "I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!"

The Captain immediately responded with a go for it, but Tony shut it down.

"Stark, these things are still coming, we have to get it done already!"

"I got a nuke coming in, and it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it." he said, now catching up to the missile from behind. Quickly he grips it as best as he can, and with a mighty effort, he accelerates and flies straight up towards the blue portal.

"Stark, you know that's a one-way trip?" Steve's eyes squinted up towards the sky, worried about what was about to happen.

Tony wondered if he was going to die today. What a familiar question.

...

He didn't even get to see Tony being all heroic for the first time, he was to busy being pissed off and bombarded with what seemed like hundreds of stupid blue aliens in his way. Nico swung around his axe, never let go of the trigger, and pumped the barrel of his shotgun until his arms seemed like they were going to fall off. This sucked without Fang here. Where was that stupid green bastard and what could he be doing with her dead body?

The thought of that prick touching her caused him to lapse into another frenzy, the desire to rip out the hearts of every alien around him like the Aztecs did with their prisoners was becoming overwhelming. He knew that his "zone-outs" happened probably too frequently to be totally healthy, but he never cared. His freakouts always got the job done, so it never mattered. Murder was so fun.

Good god, he was really insane.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a weapon swinging right towards his head, and he quickly ducked, dodging a bright blue blast that the big dip-shit swung at him from one of the Chitauri's guns. Speak of the devil, much?

Loki cursed when he realized that Nico's reflexes were much faster than he thought. Kicking out his feet underneath him, the punk boy laughed in accomplishment that he got the God onto his skinny little ass. What a great feeling.

"I am going to have a fun time ripping out your kneecaps, you piece of shit." Nico said lowly, climbing on top of the god to keep him pinned down onto the ground, and put his automatic to his skull, and his axe to his neck.

Loki chuckled, licking his lips as the boy pressed the blade of his weapon closer to his jugular. Nico wondered if was even possible to kill a god by simple decapitation — or a shot to the brain — from a non-magical item. Screw it, he was going to try anyways.

"Fuck you." he said as he simultaneously pulled the trigger and wiggled his knee up to press down on the axe to chop his head off. It was probably one of his favorite killing tactics. His eyes filled with the image of the god's head leaving his body, something that he honestly would've loved to see about nine hundred more times — real or not. But right after he died, his entire body disappeared underneath him. A low growl came from behind him, and something had tackled him to the ground. "What th—" Each one of the weapons and grenades that were attached to his armour and clothing was pulled off by some unknown power and thrown across the street, yards away from where he could reach it. Damn it all.

"Whatever will you do now? Now that you are defenseless without your tools, you are nothing but a scrawny little boy." Loki held the blade that Nico once used on him. "Now, you either come with me, or you die, and then I take you anyways. Either way, you will do what I want."

Of course he was never in his lifetime going to do what that guy tells him to, so in respite, Nico spat a huge loogie on his cheek. That got him riled up, that was for sure. This guy was too easy.

"You will die." Loki said, and cracked the punk's jaw with his elbow.


	22. Chapter Twenty

"There." the God said, putting the unconscious body inside of an empty room, across the hall from where Fang and her putrid bile. After he set the kid down, he pinched his nose closed and quickly grabbed the woman out of the room and into the already occupied one. "Sorry, this will hurt, dear, but bear with me." Loki said before he plunged his hand right through Fang's stomach, leaving a fist-sized hole straight through her abdomen. Before she crashed right onto the floor, Loki caught her in his arms, and once again lowered her onto the couch. Standing back, he let the process of revival happen once again. Lilac and red intertwined, and the woman sat up from her spot on the furniture.

Fang held her head in her hands, thoughts spinning and suddenly, she felt.. extremely angry. Though, in a few moments, she'd become more enraged than she would ever be in her entire life.

Turning to look around the room, her eyes found her best friend's body. "Nico?" she muttered, weakly and quietly, as if she were afraid to disrupt his slumber. "Nico..." running the backs of her fingers across his face and down to his neck, to check his pulse. Nothing.

Unsuccessfully letting out a horrifying scream, she wrapped her entire body around his own, like a protective shell. "Oh.. my go—"

"Enough with this. Let's go." the Golden man spoke up, hands behind his back as he watched this disgusting scene go on. Frankly, it was awful, and he's done with witnessing it. "Get up." he tugged her by her upper arm, jerking her away from her companion.

...

Pouring himself his third glass of lagavulin, he sighed, the drops of rum on his tongue feeling fresh as they did yesterday when you didn't come home. Sucking down the glass as he always did, Nico grasped the bottle in his hand, so hard that soon enough it shattered. The large and small shards were already embedded inside of his hand, and they merely stung him as he pulled them out.

He wanted you here, that much was painfully obvious to even himself. You've been gone so long that he knew that he was going insane. He thought he saw a devil this morning in the mirror, but he was only staring at his own reflection. He knew that it was his own subconscious giving him a warning. Of what, he didn't know. Maybe it was to treat you better. Love you more. Knock off the crap and give you what you needed. Nico already knew that you lived a nightmare, and he wanted to save you from it, but he didn't know how. Maybe if you were around more, then he'll be able to figure something, anything, out. He wished that you talked to him more, but he knew you'd never do that. You pretend like you forgot it, maybe that made it easier. He doubted it.

"Where'd you go, Fang..." Nico whispered into the darkness of the shabby apartment room, dropping his fist onto the counter. Maybe you left him because him and his past were to much to handle on top of your own. Up until now, his past was bitter, and since then he decided to rule his life with an iron fist. For the last few years, he's been merciless, graceless, and cold. Nico thought that it was usually fine, and that it was okay to remain that way until he's dead, whenever that would be. And maybe, if your relationship with him remained how it was, he'd be happy to go. If he couldn't make your life easier and actually worth it, he'd rather die than anything else. If he was a burden, gone he goes. He was, and always will be, fine with it.

So what was he waiting for? Maybe he should just end it now. If you truly didn't enjoy his presence like he did yours, he should probably just go. Leave your sight for good. It was probably for the best anyways.

Plucking a steak knife from the kitchen drawer, he gripped the hilt in his hand, inching it closer and closer to his neck. Decapitation always was his favorite form of death.

That's when you walked through the door, wet and bloody. A single, long line ran from your eye to your nose. Most of the ruby liquid was falling down your face in extreme amounts, and your hair was very damp from the heavy rain outside. Instantly, he ran over to you, already wiping the pounds of blood off your face and chest.

"I'm fine, let me go. I'm tired." you tried to wave him away, though you knew that it wouldn't work. You wanted to scream at him to just fuck off, since you've had one hell of a year. But he didn't know that; he didn't have one single clue of what could've ever transpired during the time you were gone, and he never would. You could never tell him the shit that you did. He would've found it all downright deplorable, most likely much worse than that. He'd never trust you again. He'd never want to ever even be in the same room with an animalistic monster like you. But if you don't tell him, he'll never know how terrible you are.

Nico grabbed a couple of towels from the cabinet, wrapped one around his hand and pushed the other onto your face. Immediately you winced, but shook the pain away, ignoring it as usual. He had to get out the rainwater that you stupidly let in there. "Sit down," he told you, lightly pushing you onto the shitty cotton couch that had came with the rental of this place. Quickly he rushed into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, then came right back to you, and started to heal you up. You usually did this part yourself — and you did for the last year — but having someone else care for you was sort of nice. You'd never tell him that.

"Why were you holding a blade to your throat when I walked in?" he stopped pouring the alcohol onto a bandage before slowly continuing again.

"I thought that you wouldn't care." he said, dabbing the white cloth onto your wound, making you hiss. He went slower. He wasn't meeting your eyes, even though you were gone for over 350 days without even checking in once. (Dick move on your part.) You thought that he'd be all over you, overjoyed that you weren't actually dead as you probably led him to believe. Maybe he had that much faith in you. So much that he knew that you wouldn't ever die again; not without him there to help you get back up onto your feet and back into the world of the living. Could he really love you that much?

You smacked him upside the head. "Stupid." you told him. "Don't do it again. I'm not leaving you like that ever again, so shut up and quit whining."

He gave a grim smile, and you knew the meaning behind it. You felt bad for leaving him in the dark for so long.


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

_**May 16th, 1964**_

She sighed to herself, her head falling into her hand. She could not believe she was doing this. Fang knew that she promised him that she'd write for him, but this just seemed too weird to her — she didn't like writing down her feelings. And why _now _of all times? She had many things to do — train and hone her skills to perfection, and learn how to become the world's best fighter.

Whatever, might as well just get this done.

_**This is my first entry. Today, Xavier showed me the gardens he'd been working on with Moira and Hank. Who knew the big blue lug loved flora?**_

She gave herself a flick on the forehead for that one. But she couldn't erase it now, it was written down in ink. Damn the Professor for not having enough pencils around this huge house.

_**Two years have passed since Xavier lost the ability to utilize his legs. He's still having to adjust to just using his wheelchair to get places. But, he's already gotten Hank to modify it so that it can hover for awhile so he could get up and down the stairs faster. So far, he's only fallen about 15 times. But he gets back up on his feet every time. I really admire that professor; he always knew what he was doing; he always had a plan and a thought for everything.**_

_**The garden that they showed me today was beautiful. There were so many colors and so many different smells, it was amazing. Moira gave me a tip on life: "Enjoy the little things, because those are the most fulfilling."**_

Okay, that was enough for today. Might as well keep each of her logs short. Fang sat up from her chair, figuring that it was a good time for a snack before resuming training with Alex. Banshee usually helped with her training too, but he decided to take a vacation back to his hometown to hit on some of the "local fish." She sort of missed him already, but of course she wouldn't tell anybody that. Except Xavier, since there was never any point keeping anything from him. Like the fact that she stole the key to the liquor cabinet two weeks ago and got so drunk that she destroyed the library with her "crazy rocks," as Sean loved to call them.

Opening up the cabinet, Fang looked around a few times and settled on some more stupid bread. That's all that was good around here, that and the alcohol. She really needed to convince Moira to go shopping in anything _but _an organic food market.

She took a bite out of the crunchy bread as she headed through the gigantic doors of the Professor's manor, and into the spacious outside grounds, where millions of crushed rocks were laid down over the dirt. She wondered if she should either go for a run, or take a nap on the grass? Well, there really was no reason she couldn't do both. But why bother wasting her energy on that? Might as well just a nap; her time would be better spent that way. Hopping over the short stone barrier and into the bright field, she jogged out a bit farther until she was in the direct middle of the pasture, and stretched out underneath the sun before curling up in the warmth of the smelly green grass.

Only about 20 minutes had passed before the familiar sound of Xavier's wheels crushing the blades underneath him became louder and louder, then stopped at her ear. She didn't bother to open up her eyes. "Having a nice nap?" he quipped, and she could see through her eyelids a single one of his brows lifting up.

"Was," she sighed, digging her face further into the crook of her elbow. "But thanks to you, Xavier, my lovely peace was so rudefully interrupted."

"You can call me 'father,' if you want. I'm fine with it, and I know it's what you really want." he paused. "And 'rudefully' is not a word."

"_Rudely_, sorry." Moving her hair out of her face, Fang looked off towards the large satellite the Professor has used to find mutants like her. He's told her a lot of stories of that satellite, like about the man who used his great abilities to turn it, and all of the people he's found because of it, with that same man. He doesn't know where he was today. Or maybe he did and just never told her. "And I... could I really?"

Xavier nodded, and Fang smiled to him, and kneeled in front of his chair, reaching up to hug him. "Thanks," she said quietly, and he pat her on the back as she let him go. "But you really are like one to me. I haven't ever had one so I don't really know what to do but.. thanks."

"I love you like a daughter, Grace. We all do." he smiled sweetly as she sat back down onto the grass.

Fang ignored the use of her "birth name," since he was him. "Love me like your kid?"

"Well, no, that's really just me and Moira."

"Moira too? Well, I hate to burst her bubble, but I'm not gonna call her mom."

The Professor chuckled again at the girl. "I'm sure she'll manage without the nicknames." he said, inclining his head toward his manor. "Come on, now, let's get inside. Alex is waiting." Xavier began rolling towards his home, but Fang quickly offered to push him instead. He happily accepted.

"Oh, yes, wouldn't want to make pretty boy wait." she snorted sarcastically, clearing some grass off of her blue t-shirt.

He turned his head back towards her, and said, "I already know you think he's cute, Grace,"

"Of course you do."

...

The entire armada was staring him right in the face. He was in the middle of a dark sky, the portal right behind him, yet it seemed _so far away_. The horror overtook him as he looked at the billion ton ship. Tony let go of the missile, his last action before the effects of the suit freezing up in the regions of space were getting to him. He let the gravity from the portal to Earth drag him down idly as he watched the missile reach the Chitauri spacecraft and caused it to implode onto itself. It created a beautifully captivating supernova — a heavenly display. But Tony was indifferent to it as he let his eyes shut.

The team watched as alien crafts and ginormous Leviathans crashed into nearby buildings.

Hm, well, that's extremely convenient.

Still holding the scepter in hand, Natasha shifts around, waiting. "Come on, Stark..." She didn't know if he would make it through this, none of them did. They just had to wait now. The supernova could be seen, just a few feet from the portal, Tony just a bit closer.

Thor nodded to the Captain. "Close it." he said to Natasha. Without hesitating, she pulled the scepter out of the Tesseracts forcefield, effectively turning off the energy beam that held the portal open. A small figure was hurled backwards into the closing portal, plummeting down to the approaching earth.

Tony.

"Son of a gun!" The Captain said, smiling. Black Widow did the same, both glad their friend had survived.

But Tony kept on falling. And falling. And falling.

"He's not slowing down." Thor stated and began to swing his hammer in a circle, preparing to fly upwards and catch him. But before he even raised his arm to do so, Hulk snagged his body in midair, the both of them crashing and sliding down a nearby building. They landed onto the street on the bridge, and Hulk tossed Iron Man off of him as Cap and Thor run over towards them. The blond God ripped off Tony's golden helmet piece, exposing his face. it was calm and still, his eyes closed. They feared the worst.

Steve turned his head away, gravely remembering his fallen friend. The, suddenly, Banner yelled in fury, jolting Stark awake.

"What the hell?" he said, throat hoarse. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

A beat passed as Steve let himself rest. He could really use a 70 year nap now. "We won."

Stark let out a sigh of immense relief. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Thor looked up at towards the buildings around him. "We are not finished yet. Two of our.. friends are still missing. We must find them and deal with my brother."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two (Final)

He _had_to get that portal back open. He _had_to win. He _couldn't_lose. Not this. Not when he had come so close to taking over. He couldn't let them take him, he knew exactly what they'd do to him if they did.

It shouldn't have ended up this way.

Loki was hopeless to win. His entire army was dead, and it was all over for him. How could things end up this way? He had millions of warriors in his side, plus the Tesseract, and there were only _eight_of them. How could only _eight_beat _millions_?

After he had dragged Fang from her dead companion, he had led her onto a Chitauri aircraft so that they could both watch his victory unfold. But things quickly went horribly wrong for him. From the distance, he could see a rocket coming towards his way. But while he was distracted by what it could be and where it was heading, there was a blast at his feet. That damned archer had fired one of his weapons at him, making the ship he was on exploded underneath him. In a split second he had grabbed Fang by the arm so that she would not be taken away from him by her former team. The two crashed through the glass inside Stark Tower, and Loki made sure that he would take most of the fall for Fang, since he knew she was still extremely fragile.

Fang groaned loudly as she was pushed aside by the God, away from all of the crushed shards of glass. She sat up from where she was and tried to dive out of the window to get away from the man that killed her best friend. But the bastard grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back towards him before she could.

That was fucking _it_. She was so goddamn _sick_of this guy.

"You son of a bitch—" Fang gritted her teeth, and punched him right in the jaw. "You killed him!" Another punch. "And—" Punch. "Now I'm gonna—" Punch. "Kill you!" Punch. So much for being fragile.

She felt someone hold back her fist as she was going for her sixth hit. "Fang, you don't need to do this." It was the Cap. His gloved hand put her balled fist down while Thor and the others kept his brother pinned on the staircase. "Please, calm down."

"He killed Nico! He has to fucking _pay_." she yanked her arm away from the soldier and approached the God, but he held her back again.

"And he will, Thor will make sure of it. Just.. it's time to rest."

Tears fell down her cheeks, making a clean trail down the grime covering her face. She noticed that everyone surrounding her had just as much — if not more — dirt on their faces, too. And they stood between her and Loki. They were protecting her from him. Or rather, him from her. Either way, they were showing that they care.

She realized that she had actually found something close to a family here.

And the shawarma was really good.

...

Loki would be taken home in a few days. Right now he was being held in captivity, similar to the cell he was in before, and the team was each getting themselves cleaned up. Tony took Bruce to one of his other homes to get refreshed in, Steve went to see Peggy, Natasha and Clint headed back to base, Thor monitored his brother 24/7, and Fang went to a memorial for her friend. She even dyed her hair completely blonde, since that was the hair color of Nico's favorite person, his mom. Oh, god, his mom. How was she going to brake to her that a Norse God killed Fang and made her own son give his life to the girl who stole his son? Damn it. That was going to be one hell of a challenge.

She was really going to miss that angry little fuzzy fuckboy.

From now on, Fang decided that she was going to change her outward self. Well, mainly just her physical appearance, like her clothes and hair. She was going to stop wearing such stupid and impractical clothes for battle, and instead just stick to better things. Actually, she almost hoped that she'd never be in any battle again. Or at least just never a battle like this. _Ever_.

...

Today was the day.

Each of the team, plus Dr. Selvig, met in the middle of a blocked off area inside of Central Park. Not many people were around, which was weird, but there were still S.H.I.E.L.D. agents surrounding the takeoff area. She didn't know why, but she felt like a teenager again. It was probably just what she was wearing. Fang stared smugly at the stupid green God in his chained up state. He had a muzzle over his mouth for that stupid silver tongue of his, and long chains over his arms, and Thor constantly kept him by his side to make sure that he wouldn't step out of line. He let his brother's chains go, making him stand in the middle of the bridge as he gave his goodbyes to his friends and passed out the biggest and simultaneously the squishiest of hugs.

When he stepped in front of Fang, his face turned grim. "I am truly sorry for what my brother has done to you and your friend." he apologized, and pulled her into a hug. She pat him on the back of his Asgardian armour, chuckling lightly.

"Well, I'm not gonna say that it's alright, 'cause it's not. But, please, for me, make sure he gets his daily dose of nasty-ass torture. Or else I'm going to have to go to your planet myself and do it myself."

Thor forgot that this woman kind of scared him. "U-uh, yes, I will?"

She pinched his cheek. "Yeah, you will. Now get outta here, Miami Law."

"And once again you humans make a reference to something I do not understand. Thank you for reminding me how confusing this planet is."

"Ya' welcome."

Tony held up the silver case that held the Tesseract to Fang. "Would you like to do the honours?" he asked her, scooting the case closer to her. She nodded and flicked open the latches and almost collapsed when she saw the alien cube for the first time. Using the metal grabbers to pick up the powerful little square, she carefully walked over to the middle of the bridge to place it inside the tube that would transport the Asgardians back home. But right when she was so close to placing it inside, one of the corners of the Tesseract tipped against the glass, and almost fell onto the ground. Who knew what would've happened if it crashed against the concrete. Luckily, Fang balanced the cube with the tip of her finger, and put it into the teleporter. Thor closed the little hatch that held the Tesseract and handed the other handle to his younger brother. Loki reluctantly took it, and with one final look at his failed warrior and a twist of the case, a crystal blue light took them away.

Good riddance.

Each of the team went their separate ways. Tony and Bruce got into his expensive sports car, Steve rode off in his Harley, and Natasha and Clint hopped into S.H.I.E.L.D. appointed vehicles. Fang was left standing there in the middle of the park, thinking about all of what that bastard did to her life. How much he forever messed it up. She knew her life would never be the same without her old friend. There was so much that she never told Nico. Like where she actually was during those times she left without telling him. Wow, she really was an asshole to pretty much every person that was unfortunate enough to know her. What kind of person doesn't ever tell their best friend where they were going to be for the next couple of months? People like her apparently.

Well, she guessed it was finally time to get the hell out of here. Fang began to will the earth underne—

Wait. What the hell? She couldn't... Fang tried to move the air around her, or the water in the pond below her, or create fire from her fingertips, but nothing was working. Her powers were gone.

_Shit_.


	25. (Announcement)

So, if any of you guy are wondering (which might be all of you) there is going to be a sequel.

How lame, amirite?

I'm not sure when it will actually be published since I haven't yet laid out an actual plot, so please be patient.

I appreciate all of the love and praise that I have gotten for this story, and I want to thank all you you so much for it. heart ya


	26. Sequel is up!

I wanted to post this here just so everyone with this story could know that the sequel is up!

The story is titled "**Requiem of a Bird,**" and you can find it on my profile.

Please go check it out and enjoy!


End file.
